Fight or Flight
by KuJoe
Summary: A WWE fan witnesses the match between Rey Mysterio and Batista... and does something that not many fans have done before to protect the 619. AU, Yaoi in later chapters. Rey/OC Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The brilliant lights… the flash of fireworks… the thunder of the crowd… the pounding of your heart… the quickening of your pulse… the sweat on your forehead… the tensing of your muscles… the thought of winning…

These are things that every superstar experiences on their first big match in the WWE franchise. Only when you start to realize that the crowd is cheering for _you_ in your upcoming match do you start to get a little nervous; a little anxious. Some of the veterans of the business have a set routine that they go through to calm their nerves before going through the curtain and into the arena while others suffer through the anxiety. In this case, it was most definitely a man suffering through the anxiety of being in his first _real_ match; his first chance to actually have an impact on everyone watching; his first chance to stand up and fight for his life.

The rookie sat on the chair near the curtain with his bare back against the cold wall and his head laid back, eyes closed. The pounding of his heart was almost louder than the hordes of people in the arena that let out their screams of enjoyment at the sight of the rookie's opponent. Even though the introduction music blared in the rookie's ears, it did not phase him one bit from his mental concentration on what he was about to do. Hearing one of the crew signal to him that he was up next, the rookie stood from his chair and approached the curtain, recounting the events that brought him to this fateful moment.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you serious?! Batista is fighting Rey Mysterio Sunday night?!" Alex's voice boomed out of shock and awe at the information that was just relayed to him via his lifelong best friend James. The one thing that James never understood about his best friend was his interest in the WWE shows. James unfortunately fell into the category of people who didn't bother giving it a chance because they think it is fake.

Alex Rivera grew up watching the WWE and many of its pay-per-views, finding that he loved nothing more than the sensational matches between legendary wrestling superstars. He was so inspired by it that in high school he had joined the wrestling team and won the national competition for his school. It had been a few years since then, and Alex had been focusing lately on more martial arts rather than just grappling. His biggest inspiration was the "619", or Rey Mysterio. Everything that the Mexican from South California stood for was exactly what Alex believed in with every fiber of his being. The thought of overcoming physical odds and fighting with one's heart instead of one's fist was what Alex was raised to believe. Lately, Alex's interest in the WWE shows hooked him onto the events that had taken place between Mysterio and Batista, who used to be his best friend. There was a fatal 4-way between Mysterio, Batista, CM Punk, and the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship in which the Phenom was defending his title. When everyone thought the fight was about to end with Batista finally pinning the Undertaker, Mysterio came seemingly from nowhere and stopped the pin, ultimately costing Batista the championship. Batista retaliated against his best friend and promised to make Mysterio pay for what he had done.

While Alex understood Batista's anger, he understood that Mysterio entered the match for the chance at the championship just as much as his best friend did. It wouldn't be fair for Rey to focus all his attention on his other opponents when it was a free for all battle. Not long after that night, Alex had bought tickets for himself and James to be in the front row at ringside for Survivor Series. Unfortunately, he had missed the latest episode of Smackdown that involved the Hold Harmless agreement between the two superstars.

Alex's mind was filled with thoughts about what would happen at Survivor Series as James, once again, complained about his friend's obsession. One thing was certain in Alex's mind, despite the fearful scenarios that played in his mind: that Sunday night would be a night to remember.

*****THE SMACKDOWN LOCKER ROOM*****

Rey's heart felt heavy and his stomache felt uneasy as he thought about what happened between himself and his best friend. The other Smackdown Superstars could see that the usual positive attitude and enthusiasm was missing from the masked wrestler and found that asking questions about how he was feeling about everything would only make it worse. They instead chose to act like nothing was wrong while trying to be more upbeat around the Lucha Libre. Mysterio didn't even pay attention to who was in the same room with him, let alone their behavior around him. Every time he saw his best friend's cold expression, he felt another piece of his heart crack. The one thought that continually played through the 619's mind was that he wished he had never even entered the match if he knew it would have caused this much heartache for Batista and himself.

He sat on one of the benches in the Locker Room after getting a quick shower and dressing back into his normal clothes, fastening a black and white mask around his head and pulling the Velcro closed. Rey had waited until everyone had left before even entering the Locker Room to avoid another encounter with his jaded best friend. He sat and thought; his fingers intertwined together and his eyes closed. What was going to happen to their friendship after Sunday night?

_I don't know what to do… I wish that I did. I wish that this was all a horrible nightmare and I'd wake up knowing that our relationship would be alright… Eddie… I don't know if you can hear me, mi amigo… but I need some sort of confidence or something… Just show me what I am supposed to do…_

Finishing his prayer to his fallen friend, Rey stood from the bench and left the room, deciding that he'd better get some more workout time before the match in two days.

((Hey guys! I know, its a really short beginning. But the second chapter is a lot longer. R&R!!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight or Flight

The other matches seemed meaningless to Alex as he sat in the front row of the arena. The only thing that was on Alex's mind was the match between Mysterio and Batista. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his hero. Alex was surprised with how much emotional connection he had to a man whom he had never met. He never really felt this protective over anyone before and it slightly peaked his curiosity.

After letting loose an excited yell, James noticed the distance in Alex's expression. "What's goin on in that head of yours, dude?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a little tired,"

"You know, I may be a little thick at times, but I can plainly tell when my best friend is lying,"

Alex flustered a little bit at James' valid point. "Its nothing. Just a little apprehensive about the 'Reytista' match," Reytista stood for the abbreviated names of Rey Mysterio and Batista when they were tag-team champions.

"Aww, is Alex worried about his hero?" James taunted in a whiny voice.

"Watch it, dude. He could take anybody do-"

He was cut off by the introduction music of Rey Mysterio. Alex and James apparently got distracted with their conversation and didn't realize that the fateful match was about to begin. The fireworks went off and Mysterio came out from behind the curtain, looking a little worse for wear. Rather than his usual routine involving the fireworks, Rey chose to simply walk down the ramp and to the wrestling ring in front of him. Not wasting any time with crowd appeal, he slipped in between the top two ropes and took his place on the far side of the ring, psyching himself up by shifting his weight back and forth between each foot.

Alex might not have been able to see Rey's face, but he could tell in the pit of his stomach that Rey was not in a good mind set at all. Something that surprised Alex was how interested he was in the body of Rey Mysterio and how much attention he was paying to it. His eyes glanced over the ornate tattoos that covered the smaller man's chest and arms and the attractive tan skin tone that was not covered in ink. After a few moments of staring at Rey's chest, Alex caught himself and shook the thought from his mind as Batista made his grand entrance. Similar to Rey's entrance, Batista did not waste any effort with grandiose poses or fireworks. His entrance was simple, a slow, menacing, foreboding, and angry walk down the ramp to the wrestling ring. The expression on the Animal's face was cold and hard; empty of emotion. It made Mysterio even more on edge about the situation.

Before Alex and Rey knew it, Batista was in the ring and the bell had rung. The both of them, despite their very different circumstances, were so immersed in their own heads that they didn't realize what was going on. Batista wasted no time and charged at Rey, hitting him across the chest with a powerful clothesline that caused Rey to fall hard on his back. The maneuver sent pain shooting through his back and chest, but Rey was far from done. Rey crawled back up to his feet as fast as he could to try and prepare himself for another attack, but wasn't fast enough. Batista roared as he kicked at Rey's head, smirking as the powerful attack connected with Rey's right temple, causing Rey to grunt and clutch his head as he fell back to the ring floor.

Alex flinched every time Batista let loose a powerful attack against Rey. Every time a fist connected or a grapple was started, Alex found himself get more and more agitated in his mind. Batista couldn't really do this without remorse… could he? The look on Batista's face as Rey slowly crawled on the ground clutching his injuries revealed the answer to that question. The brotherhood and friendship that Batista had supposedly cared so much about was gone completely from his mind and it was evident in the brutal punishment that he dealt to Mysterio. Alex found himself getting more and more angry with every monstrous act the Animal committed in hurting Rey, but froze at what happened next.

Mysterio had been taking all the punishment that Batista dealt, refusing to give in and let him win the match, but hadn't lifted a finger to fight back against his friend. It wasn't until he saw the wicked grin on Batista's face that Rey realized that his friend was gone; the only thing left was the Animal. Rey slowly brought himself to his feet, clutching his ribs and flinching every time he felt a sharp pain. Batista crouched at the corner of the ring, next to the turnbuckle, ready to unleash a powerful Spear to knock the wind out of Rey. With every moment that went by as Rey picked himself up, he felt something inside himself start to build and his desire to pay Batista back in full for the pain that he caused out of anger.

Once the Animal saw that Rey had stood up all the way, he let out an angry roar and charged at Rey. Mysterio, however, planned for this. As Batista got closer and closer, Rey prepared himself for impact. Once Batista was less than a few feet away, Rey dropped to the ring floor and caught Batista's ankle with his feet, causing Batista to fall forward and land on the second rope on his upper chest and neck. The odd impact and situation dazed Batista, giving Rey the opportunity he was looking for. Rey immediately took off for the opposite side of the ring, bouncing off of the ropes, and flew back towards his opponent, reaching his hands out to grab the top two ropes. His hands grasped the ropes and his legs flew through the air and collided hard with the skull of Batista just as he awoke from his dazed state. The impact from Rey's signature finisher, the 619, was enough to flip Batista onto his back scrambling to grasp his surroundings. Rey then flinched as he climbed onto the top rope and leapt off performing a Senton. As Rey came down from the rope, however, Batista raised his knees, causing Rey to come down hard on his chest and chin, causing him to flip onto his back, clutching both areas and letting out a painful groan.

Alex watched helplessly from the front row as his hero's signature technique was reversed and Batista picked himself up with more fury than ever before. No longer taunting Rey, Batista roughly grabbed him by his head and brought it in between his thighs: the sign of his signature move, the Batista Bomb. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Batista lifted Rey all the way up so that he was in an odd seated position, then roared as he brought Rey back down with all of his strength. The power behind the move was enough to level most WWE Superstars, but it seemed to be twice as powerful when it was done here. Rey's limbs went limp and it was obvious that Rey was losing consciousness. Alex then got right up against the rail and started to yell to Rey to get him back up; give him encouragement. It didn't take long for Alex to realize that Rey was barely able to regain consciousness let alone hear him. Alex's eyes then darted to Batista as he screamed for Rey to get back up.

"I'm not done with you yet, Rey! You gotta pay for taking the Championship away from me!" Batista did not need a microphone for everyone to hear his screaming. To add insult to Rey's situation, Batista stood over him and slapped him hard across the face a few times. The referee pulled Batista away to check on Rey, who, surprisingly enough, regained some consciousness from the slaps. He nodded to the ref to show that he was not going to give up, creating a devilish smile across the face of the Animal.

"That's it, Rey. Get back up. I want you standing when I break you!" Batista continued to taunt angrily as Rey very slowly crawled in the opposite direction of Batista, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Batista sprinted towards Rey and delivered a cruel boot to Rey's gut, eliciting a horrible scream. After realizing that he must have broken a rib or two, Batista grinned and then walked over Rey and out of the ring towards the announcer's table. Once there, he grabbed one of the steel chairs that was behind one of the tables and snickered as he closed the chair, making a dangerous weapon.

At this point, Alex was almost in full panic mode. Even James, who was convinced that WWE was fake was starting to get worried at how the match was going.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is he gonna do with that thing?" James asked with a shaky voice.

The next thought that entered Alex's mind caused an inward dilemma. _I can stop this… Do I risk getting killed by that monster to save Rey? I mean, I'm no match for him whatsoever. He's stronger, faster, more experienced, and 3 times my size…_ Alex's eyes then lit with a courageous fire, _… but then again, I have more heart than that man ever had!_

With a determined expression, Alex turned to James, speaking lowly, "I don't know… but I'm not going to wait around to find out!"

It took James a moment to comprehend what Alex meant, but once he had it was too late. Alex was already backing up to give himself a running start. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Alex didn't bother answering. He looked back to the ring and saw that Batista had swung the chair and hit Rey's left leg; the same leg that he has had surgery on 3 times. At that sight, the fire inside Alex became a full inferno, and he took off in a sprint towards the railing that separated the audience and the wrestling ring. He planted his foot on the top of the railing and vaulted over. Batista was too blind with rage to realize what happened until Alex slid into the ring and delivered a spin kick to the chair which bounced off of his head.

Rey's clenched eyes slowly opened when he realized that something must have happened, seeing a younger man standing between himself and Batista. From the look on Batista's face, the young guy must have done something very bad. The referee immediately called the match a no contest due to interference, but the three men in the ring didn't even care. Alex stood in between Batista and Rey courageously, yet with a little bit of apprehension as he saw Batista up close.

The build of the Animal was enough to send most people running away, and the fact that Alex could see every large muscle pulsing with adrenaline. The tattoos seemed to accent the fact that nobody messes with the Animal and compliment his hardcore style. But the most intimidating part of Batista was his eyes. Those brown eyes seemed to see straight into the soul of his opponent and riddle it with fear. He was now panting and growling at the new guy who had interrupted his fun,

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kid? Get back in the audience where you belong!"

Alex's throat went dry at the roars that left Batista's mouth, but chose to take a stand rather than run, "No…"

Batista's face contorted with even more rage at Alex's defiance, "Do you know who you are talking to, you fucking little twerp-"

"You'll have to go through me to get to Rey Mysterio!" yelled Alex as he got into a fighting stance, "I may not be nearly as strong as you, but I certainly am faster than you!"

"Kid… Kid, get out of here! He'll kill you!" Rey shouted from behind Alex, praying to God that Batista would leave the kid be. Rey was already wrestling with his current injuries, but nothing would hurt him more than to see someone else suffer to protect him.

Alex turned and looked at his hero on the ring floor and shook his head, "Sorry, Mr. Mysterio, but I'm not about to let you get completely destroyed by this asshole!"

"Kid, you don't know what you're doi- LOOK OUT!" Rey screamed as Batista sprinted towards Alex with the chair held above his head.

Alex quickly turned back to Batista and, out of reflex, jumped and spun in the air to deliver a hard spin kick to the Animal's chest which caused him to drop the chair and clutch the area where the kick had landed. Finding some sort of initiative, Alex took the opportunity and sprinted towards the nearest ropes, climbing the top rope, and backflipping off in the direction of The Animal. Batista glanced up just in time to see Alex's ankles wrap around his neck and cause him to do a front flip from the customized head scissor move.

The impact onto the ring rang into the audience's ears and caused all of them to cheer for Alex to keep going. In the front row, James was on the verge of a panic attack as he watched his friend play with fire and fight Batista. He couldn't believe that Alex actually was willing to jump into the ring to save his idol. Finding that staring at what was happening wasn't doing anything, he decided to take his own personal leap. _God, I really shouldn't be encouraging this…_

James stood up on one of the chairs behind the rail and begin chanting, "SIX! ONE! NINE! SIX! ONE! NINE!" This eventually got almost everybody in the arena to join in the chant and request for Rey Mysterio's savior. Each word thundering through the arena and causing the ring to vibrate slightly.

Alex looked all around him at the crowd, then back to Rey, who was nearly on his feet. He approached Rey and brought one of his arms over his own shoulders to help him. "You alright?"

Rey was speechless. An audience member had not only saved him, but fought Batista and survived. Rey opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that Batista was slowly getting back up. Rey murmured in Alex's ear, "Can you do it?"

Alex smirked, "What kind of number one fan would I be if I couldn't?"

Rey smiled, liking the kid's style and finding a second wind. "You go low, I'll go high?"

Alex thought about it for a moment, then gave a determined nod. Both men turned to the Animal whose back was to the both of them as he stood up. Rey initiated the creative double-team with a jump kick directly to Batista's back, causing him to lean on the top rope; his body flush against all three ropes. After giving his signature hand gesture to honor Eddie Guerrero, he looked to Alex who had done the same.

Then Alex and Rey both sprinted to the opposite side of the ring and bounced off of the ropes, flying towards the Animal. Alex was on the left side while Rey remained on the right side. The both of them grasped the two ropes (Alex grabbed the middle and bottom rope while Rey grabbed the top and middle rope) and flung their legs through the air faster and more powerful than ever before and collided very hard with both the legs and chest of Batista, causing him to fall onto his back extremely hard. Then, both men climbed the top rope from the outside and launched off, Rey went for an elbow drop while Alex performed a leg drop, landing perfectly hard onto their opponent, who was now too dazed to retaliate.

The crowd went absolutely wild. Every person in the arena was on their feet cheering for the two men. James was jumping up and down in place as he watched the double team, screaming in appreciation for his best friend's miraculous deed. The crowd, on its own, once again began to chant "SIX! ONE! NINE!" even louder than before. After a few powerful moments of Rey and Alex taking in everything around them, Rey's theme song, 'Booyaka 619' came on, and Alex raised Rey's good arm to show that he was the winner. Rey smiled broadly at Alex, and slowly went through his signature hand gesture that he would do at the beginning of every match so his savior could follow along.

Alex followed along swimmingly, and the both of them raised their arms in victory before Rey spoke in Alex's ear, "You better get back out there. Stay after the show ends. Meet me back here, si?"

Alex nodded to his hero, "Alright. Stay safe til then," then hopped out of the ring and back over the rail to all of the fans giving him messages of how much they enjoyed his intervention and how they thought it was the good thing to do. James, who was laughing hysterically out of excitement, jumped and tackled Alex to the ground in a huge hug.

"DUUUDE! THAT WAS TOTALLY TIGHT, MAN!"

"Argh! Dude, get off of me!"

*** AFTER THE SHOW: ARENA***

James was in the middle of reciting his view and opinion of his friend's amazing act for the fifth time in the empty arena when Alex finally opened his mouth,

"We shouldn't be here…"

His best friend suddenly stopped, "What? Why?"

Alex shook his head, "We shouldn't be here because not only did I interfere with a match against one of the angriest monsters in the business, but I am afraid of what will happen if Rey actually gets to know me…"

"What are you talking about, dude? Why would you be afraid?"

"You don't understand. Rey Mysterio Jr. has been my idol for the majority of my life. How do I know that he won't see me as some crazy stalker who only interfered so he could get his five minutes of fame?"

James stepped down from the chair he was standing on, "Alex, look at me," he pulled his friend's chin to face him, "You did what none of the people who came to see this show would ever do out of fear for their own life! You jumped headfirst into the fray to stop BATISTA. Trust me, five minutes of fame could be gotten my streaking through the bleachers. What you did tonight is create a memory that will stick in the minds of millions."

Alex smirked at his friend, "Thanks, James,"

James gave a playful punch to Alex's arm, "Yeah, whatever. You totally owe me one, by the way. That was me that started that chant. You should totally teach me some of your moves!"

A voice spoke loudly from behind the curtain on the stage, "Or you could learn some of mine!"

Alex and James both turned to the source of the voice to see Rey in his usual stylish outfit with a crutch under is left arm to help with his knee injury that must have been agitated in the fight. Rey had on the same black and white mask that he wore in the match, and Alex could see that the superstar was smirking at the both of them as he hobbled down the ramp towards them, "Se ven como un par de adolescentes molesto!"

James raised a brow as he smirked, "Do you need some help?" After a few more moments, he spoke again in a joking manner, "Did you just say 'molesto?'"

That last question was answered with a hard punch from Alex to James' shoulder, giving him a 'dead arm.' Alex then turned back to Rey who just finished hobbling all the way to the two of them. Rey smirked as he finally finished his hobbling and speaking, "Nah. Its all good, amigo. Three surgeries on the same knee? I'm used to being a gimp," Alex wanted to say something to Rey, but he was worried that anything he would say would just make him seem stupid or annoying. This was observed by Rey when he opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. Rey smiled a little bit more at this before asking, "Something wrong, ese?"

Now Alex was flustered that Rey had noticed his anxiety. "Oh, n-nothing. Just, uh, you know…"

James rolled his eyes at this response, putting his arm around Alex in a brotherly manner, "Don't mind him. He's always nervous about meeting lifelong idols for the first time," he extended a hand to Rey, "I'm Jim. Jim Cahill,"

Rey responded in kind by shaking James' hand, "Nice to meet you, Jim," he looked back to Alex, "and your name?"

Alex swallowed hard before speaking, "Alex… Alex Rivera,"

Rey extended a hand to Alex, "Rey Mysterio,"

The gesture was well met when Alex shook his hand firmly. James, not resisting the opportunity to be sarcastic, spoke, "Awwww! It's a Kodak moment!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks that followed Survivor Series were the most bizarre of Alex's life. Not only was the WWE Universe absolutely buzzing about what took place that night, but Alex's personal life started to be impacted as well. One of the things that he noticed was that he would find letters in his mailbox from complete strangers. These letters often spoke of their respect and admiration for what he did to save Rey, almost as if he was some sort of war hero. As time went on, the letters began to ask why he hasn't made his return to the WWE.

One day, on Alex's way home from his daily workout at the local gym, he was taken by surprise when he bumped hard into somebody and landed on his back with a loud thump. Alex irritatingly looked up to see who it was that he bumped into to see James on the ground in front of him; obviously out of breath.

"Nice to see you too, dude..." Alex spoke in a sarcastic groan as he clutched his back,

James quickly got to his feet and pulled Alex up off of the ground, "Come on! We have to go!"

Alex raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that _thing_ we agreed on a few years ago? If a certain _someone_ came to your place to talk to you, I had permission to get you to the safety of my apartment immediately?"

"Shit..." Alex murmered, his expression grave,

"Yeah. It's that time. Now lets get going before she finds out where you work out,"

"Why did my mother have to show up..."

Alex Rivera's family life usually remained one of the deep dark secrets that he rarely, if ever, told any of his friends. Only James knew of the tension and traumatic events lying therein. The Rivera family was once a happy, content group of people that would do anything for one another. The family consisted of the father, Alejandro, the mother, Isabella, a daughter, Carmen, and two sons, Victor and Alexander. Alex was the youngest while Victor and Carmen were two and three years older than him. As time went on, the family only grew closer together. At least, everybody but Alex. He hated that he was the youngest and often slipped into bad behavior in order to get any form of attention he could. Victor, only older by two years, often was the one to try to get Alex out of all the trouble that he would get into. Time passed and soon the three Rivera children were in high school. Alex was a freshman, Victor was a junior, and Carmen was a senior. Alex's bad behavior led him to have a true rebel attitude and join up with some of the bad kids at the school to form a small gang. Victor and Carmen often got into many fights with Alex about his illegal activities, but Alex didn't care what they thought. It wasn't until events transpired that lead to both Victor and Carmen's deaths that he finally came out of his immature behavior.

Some of the other members of Alex's gang began to get more irritated that his brother and sister would interrupt their activities to babysit him, and planned to jump them to get the message across that he didn't need their help. What had started as a simple mugging ended in murder. A horrible fight broke out and, before anybody knew what happened, a knife was drawn and the two Rivera children had been stabbed repeatedly. Those involved in the murder were imprisoned and Alex was angrily kicked out of his home after a horrible fight with his parents. Alex felt that he was solely responsible for everything that happened and almost rejected James' offer for a place to stay. After much convincing, Alex moved in with James at his parents home and frequently sent letters to his parents to tell them how much he regrets all of the things he had done. One thing that Alex strived for more than anything was to show everybody that his accomplishments would bring honor to his siblings' deaths.

James and his best friend stayed at his parents house for a while before moving to Chicago together and getting an apartment of their own until Alex was ready to live on his own. While Alex did want to reconnect with his parents, he felt that he didn't deserve to considering all he had yet to do in his life; all the goals he was still striving to accomplish. Thus, the plan was made for James to kidnap Alex if he caught word that the Rivera parents were planning to see him.

There were little words exchanged between the two childhood friends as they made their way to James' apartment. James was worried of saying anything that would either further upset his best friend while Alex was too emotionally drained from the situation to say anything at all. As they walked up the stairs to the apartment, James spoke,

"I know its messy. I haven't really done any laundry in the past couple days,"

"It never bothered me before," Alex spoke in an emotionless tone.

James smirked as he turned the key and opened the door, tossing his coat on one of the coat hooks next to the door.

The apartment was a little bit larger than one would expect considering James' mediocre income as both a bartender and, occasionally, a party DJ. The apartment door opened into James' living room that consisted of a large High Definition television that was mounted on the wall to the left, a comfortable blue couch against the opposite wall, a wooden coffee table placed in front of the couch, an older lounging chair placed next to the couch against the wall opposite the front door next to the window, and a few potted plants were placed on either side of the front door and on the window sill. There was a hallway to the immediate right which led to both the kitchen and bedroom. The entrances to both rooms were on the left side of the hallway. The kitchen was smaller, but had many cabinets for groceries and cooking supplies. The refridgerator, when it would be working correctly, often held leftovers from the night before, a few beers, and _maybe_ a gallon of milk. The bedroom was about the same size as the living room and had a large Queen size bed against the far right wall next to the small closet, a medium sized dresser with a large mirror on top, and several movie posters hung on the walls. This room used to be both James and Alex's bedroom, holding two twin sized beds, until Alex found a place of his own. Even though Alex had moved out, it would almost always end up with the both of them hanging out and relaxing in that same apartment together. Whether it was playing Xbox 360 or just watching a movie, they always seemed to be in that apartment together.

Alex fell face first on his friend's couch and let out a groan of irritation that elicited a smile out of his best friend. James sat down on the open spot on the couch and turned on the television while periodically glancing at Alex. James began to feel the usual anxiety of the situation; anxious that James would find out his secret.

James was a homosexual and had been since high school. However, thanks to the "accepting" environment, he became very experienced in hiding it from everyone around him. James was very good at decieving people into thinking that he was just another straight guy at school and never actually told any of his close friends or family. Not even Alex knew of his sexual orientation out of fear. Not out of fear of confrontation. James knew that Alex was more than accepting of the alternate lifestyles of the world. What Alex did not know, however, was that James had been bearing very strong feelings for him and had been for some time. It started as a typical crush on an attractive friend which became much more real and palpable with the more time they spent with one another. James had come close several times to telling his friend in the past, usually when they would be watching the latest action movie, but eventually decided that it was not worth risking their relationship as best friends. Unless Alex gave off some sort of sign that he might be questioning his own sexuality, James did not plan to say a word.

A few moments passed of James flipping through the channels on the television while Alex tried his best to relax before a knock was heard on the door of James' apartment. James signaled for Alex to stay quiet and walked over to his apartment door, peering through the eyehole. He was pleased to see that the person who knocked on the door looked nothing like either of Alex's parents. The man on the other side of the door seemed to be an older black man with glasses and a professional looking gray suit. James gestured to Alex that he was safe, causing Alex to lay his head back down on the couch, while James opened the door,

"Hello. Can I help you?" James asked respectfully,

"Hello, young man. My name is Theodor Long. I am the general manager of WWE Smackdown,"

The moment the words left Teddy's lips and entered the ears of both James and Alex, they both froze out of pure horror. James froze out of fear that this guy was a hitman hired to take his best friend out. Alex, however, felt fear that Teddy was sent as a messenger and that some huge bodybuilder would be sent to beat him to a bloody pulp for what he had done at Survivor Series.

James shook himself out of his petrified state and spoke in a stutter, "Uhm.. Y-Yes? H-How c-can I h-help you, Mr. L-Long?"

Teddy smiled at James' behavior, speaking with a gentle tone, "Don't worry, my boy. I'm not here to kill you or your friend," This relieved James a little bit, "I am here, however, to see if you could tell me where your friend is. A mister..." Teddy looked down at his small notepad, "Alexander Rivera?"

James went red in the face. _How did he find out Alex's name?_ he thought to himself before speaking, "Uhh... one second,"

He looked back to Alex, who had sat up uncomfortably straight on the couch, to get some sort of hint as to what he should do. Alex took a deep breath, his face white out of anxiety, and gave James a nod as the signal to let him in.

James opened the door all the way and gestured for Teddy to enter his apartment before quickly grabbing all of the dirty clothes on the floor and quickly starting to tidy up his apartment. Teddy stepped in after putting his notepad back into his suit pocket and took a look around the apartment, getting a feel for Alex's friend's financial situation. After glancing around for a moment or two, his eyes met with Alex's fearful brown eyes and a pleasant grin spread across the older man's face, making some of the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes become more noticable.

The few moments that James was cleaning his apartment felt like years to Alex, looking with a fearful expression at Teddy Long. He had great respect for the man and all the things he did to help the WWE, especially when it pertained to dealing with Alex's least favorite WWE associate, Vicky Guerrero. However, the last thing that Alex ever thought could possibly happen would be Teddy tracking him and James down and seeing him in person.

James cleaned up as fast as he possibly could, trying to calm himself and the thoughts in his head down. His mind was racing with all the possible fantastic reasons Teddy Long would come to talk with him and Alex. _Jesus Christ, I'm on the verge of a panic attack. If he does anything to put Alex in jeopardy, I will personally knock the old man out myself. Maybe I could use that pepper spray my mom gave me when I moved out here. She did say that it is the best choice for forcing men out of your life or, more importantly, your apartment._ James' mother was probably the only person that had a silent agreement with her son about his sexuality. He may not have said the words out loud, but she made it clear to him that no matter what would happen, she would always love her son. Mrs. Cahill also cared greatly for Alex, despite his past behavior. She also called often to tell her son and his best friend about her latest technological breakthrough in the form of a GPS, or a touch-screen cell phone that she never was able to get to work the way she wanted it to. As much as those phone calls sometimes drove James crazy, he wished that the phone would ring right at that moment and have it be her so she could take care of the situation. She had already known what happened at Survivor Series, and was more than supportive of Alex's decision despite the rantings of her husband.

Once the final empty beer bottle was thrown in the trash, James took a calming deep breath and sat down next to Alex on the couch, patting his friend's shoulder to convey that he wasn't going to go through whatever was about to happen alone. Alex felt a little bit of relief at his friend's gesture, but remained focused on Teddy, ready to jump if he randomly pulled out a gun or something of the like.

Teddy's grin grew wider and he spoke, "How you doing, pimp?" Whenever you have a conversation with Teddy Long and he refers to you as 'pimp', you _know_ you are on his good side. This thought crossed Alex's mind, but he remained cautious as he responded,

"V-Very well, s-sir. How ab-bout you, sir?"

Teddy sat himself down in the older chair that was positioned next to the window and turned it to face both James and Alex, "I've been alright. I'll admit, though, I've been rather busy trying to track two _certain individuals _down," Teddy chuckled a little bit, making James and Alex relax a little bit, "Now then, we have a lot to discuss. Don't we, boys?"

The two men on the couch nodded, prompting Teddy to begin the discussion, "Let me start of by clarifying something that I know for a fact has gone through the both of your minds: I do not have any sort of murder weapon on me, there is no hired muscle waiting outside, and I am not going to have the police be involved in this whole situation we have here. So you can relax," James felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders while Alex was still hesitant to calm himself, "You can thank me for that last one. It took a whole lot of persuading to convince the chairman to _not_ call the cops,"

James raised a brow, "Chairman...?" This confused statement made Alex cover his face out of embarassment and Teddy grin with amusement. "Sorry. I'm still kinda new to the whole WWE scene and I don't have all the important names down,"

Alex removed his hands from his face and spoke in a slightly irritated, yet calm tone, "The chairman of the WWE is none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He has been the single owner of the WWE for twenty eight years. He controls everything that happens in _his_ WWE. If he tells you to lose a match, you do it unless you want him causing you all sorts of trouble,"

Teddy laughed lightly, "Yeah, that would be Vince,"

James let out a sound of understanding as Alex turned his attention back to Teddy, "Thank you for not calling the cops, sir,"

Teddy's pleasant grin returned to his face as he spoke to Alex, "You are quite welcome, young man, but there is still one issue for us to discuss," he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a CD case with a burned DVD closed inside. He turned to James, "May I?"

"Oh! Yeah. Absolutely. Here, I'll do it," James spoke before taking the DVD from Teddy and placing it in the DVD player, changing the television to the correct channel. James pressed play, then went back to sit down next to Alex to watch whatever was on the DVD.

What began to play was a recording of the most recent episode of Smackdown. Neither James or Alex had watched since before Survivor Series out of fear of what might be said from the Superstars. They did know that Rey ended up checking into a hospital when he got back to his hometown of San Diego, but that was all they knew of recent events. The recording showed a match between The Animal, Batista, and The Phenom, The Undertaker. It started out as a normal match would, but as the match went on, Batista's rage grew more and more powerful until he ended the match in a disqualification for grabbing a chair from under the ring and using it as a weapon against the "dead man." As he continued his assault, letting out angry roars with every hit from the weapon, the crowd began to slowly build with it's booes and negative responses. As the moments went by, a chant was slowly becoming audible to James and Alex, and obviously Batista as he slowly stopped his attacks with the chair. What they heard put them in a slowly building state of shock and amazement. They were cheering, "WE WANT ALEX! WE WANT ALEX! WE WANT ALEX!"

Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, and he covered his mouth with his hand out of shock. The WWE had apparently revealed Alex's name on one of the episodes he had missed, and the crowds have been chanting for him to come back. _This is crazy... They want me...? They want me to come back...?_ The video then cut from showing Batista's furious expression to an episode that was aired right after Survivor Series, showing Rey Mysterio in the ring. He wore a pair of worn jeans, a brown belt, black short-sleeved shirt, and leather jacket with his gold and black mask. Around his neck were several necklaces that helped his overall stylish outfit. The video continued, showing that Rey was telling the WWE Universe that he is going to be gone for a couple of weeks for surgery, and as he spoke, he heard the crowd start to chant, "SIX! ONE! NINE! SIX! ONE! NINE!" After a few emotional moments for Rey, he looked straight at the camera and spoke with a cool attitude, "You know, I feel like I need a certain amigo of mine to join me before you guys can all chant that," the crowd went crazy when they all realized what the masked superstar meant, and Rey finished his speech by saying to the camera, "Hope to see you again, Alejandro,"

Alex felt a surge of excitement at the fact that Rey referred to him as Alejandro, the spanish variation of Alexander. Usually, the only ones who would ever refer to him as Alejandro would be his actual parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Cahill. It was usually used either as an angry bellow such as "Alejandro Rivera, you get down here this instant!" or when Alex would be sad about something and they would comfort him, "Aww. My Alejandro... it'll be alright." This instance was different, though. Alex felt almost an instant attraction to Rey based just off of how he pronounced the name; how the name rolled sexily off of his tongue. It was almost as if he could sense some attraction behind the way he said it, and that made him feel good.

Teddy turned off the DVD player once the video montage was done playing and spoke, "It started out with them chanting for the 619 superstar, Rey Mysterio, to show their support in the whole issue with Batista. Then, after that night, they started cheering for you, kid,"

Alex felt his stomache knot a little bit at hearing the name Batista, as if he had forgotten what happened, "I really didn't inted for it to get this big..."

Teddy put a hand on Alex's knee, "Son, in one night, you impacted ever single person watching. Whether they were in the stands or watching at home didn't matter. You showed everyone, that night, that the only thing you would ever need to accomplish anything you wanted to is heart. It doesn't matter how big or small, or how much more experienced your opponent might be, heart is everything. You have become a part of WWE history because of that, Alex," he withdrew his hand from Alex's knee.

James was speechless from what he saw on the video and finally spoke up in an excited voice, "So... So they want Alex to come back? They want him to come back to the WWE as a wrestler?"

"You can bet on that, Mr Cahill. And that is precisely why I am here,"

Those words rang in Alex's ears as Teddy reached into his other inner jacket pocket to pull out a packet of paper that was stapled together and a pen. He laid the paper in front of Alex and laid the pen down next to it. Across the top of the front page in big bold letters read "Official WWE Contract". The very sight of this paper was enough for Alex's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen with ecstacy. James had a very similar reaction as Teddy spoke,

"Alex, this is your chance to give the people exactly what they want; what they need. This is your oppurtunity to build a legacy and become more than just a man. You can be a hero in the world's eyes and bring honor to your family," Alex looked up at Teddy with tears in his eyes after hearing this, "That's right, Alex. I know about everything you have been through with the death of your two siblings. I know that you would kill to redeem yourself and show the world that you do not live for yourself, but you live to one day give proper homage to your family. I know that you would do anything for that oppurtunity. This is it, Alex... This is your chance,"

Alex wiped the tears from his face as James put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking an emotionally weighted breath, he grinned as a thought came to mind, "Heh.. How did you manage to convince Mr. McMahon to give me a contract?"

Teddy smiled broadly, "The only thing that matters to that man is ratings. But if you really want to know the answer, I'd ask the thousands upon thousands of fans that have chanted your name every night on Smackdown for the past few weeks, if not the superstar who made it more than clear that he would submit his resignation if you were not given a chance,"

Alex's face showed how much he was impacted by hearing that. He didn't have to ask who would do that sort of thing for him: he already knew. Rey Mysterio was actually going to quit the WWE if Alex's dream was not given a chance at realization. Alex knew that if he went through with it and signed the contract, the first person he wanted to see was Rey. He didn't know exactly how to thank Rey for what he had done, but all Alex knew was that he needed to show that this selfless act meant the world to him. For his lifelong hero and idol to jeapordize his own career for a fan truly touched Alex's heart.

James finally spoke to break the silence in a caring tone, "Alex... This is your shot. You've been fighting all your life to redeem yourself. Well, its all come down to this moment to achieve a dream..."

James' words of encouragement made their mark, for Alex took a nice, long breath before looking to Teddy and speaking four words, "Where do I sign?"

*** San Diego Hospital. Room 214 ***

The past few weeks had been rather arduous for Rey Mysterio and his family. Mostly because Rey had been dreading the idea of checking into a hospital _again_ for injuries he recieved in the ring, but also because he didn't want to hear from the doctors that his knee was in bad enough shape where he could not wrestle anymore. Luckily, that was not the case. However, he still had to stay for a few nights after his surgery to go through minor physical therapy to ensure that his knee was healing well. Rey was happy that his children came to visit him in the hospital, but found that he had been fighting with his wife a lot more lately about what he was choosing to do.

"You'd rather take _another_ gamble at wrestling when you know very well that you might end up permanently crippled?!" she shouted in an angry voice once they had been left alone in the hospital room.

"Angie, we've talked about this thousands of times before!" Rey responded in kind, his irritation of this same situation evident in his tone,

"And I still refuse to believe that you wouldn't want to resign and just come home to spend time with your family!"

"I've fought all my life for this career, and I'm not going to give up no matter what comes at me! Yo no cuido si su la rodilla, el cuello, ni la cabeza! Yo no dejo!" he shouted in spanish. Rey often did whenever he was angry.

"Fine... I'm going home with the kids... Hope you liked that we visited you in the hospital _again_..." Angelica began to get her coat on as Rey spoke,

"I'm sorry, Angie... I love you. I thank you for coming to see me..."

Angelica looked at Rey's sad expression, then walked and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, taking a deep breath as he took her hand into his,

"But I have to keep going... No matter what happens..."

A tear escaped Angelica's eye and rolled down her cheek once she heard him speak. She took another deep breath, wiping her tears away with her right hand before leaning down and planting a light kiss on Rey's lips. "I love you too, baby... Get some good sleep, alright...?"

Rey smiled lightly at his wife as she stood and gave him a small wave before leaving the room. As he rolled onto his side to get to sleep, however, he heard the door to the hospital room open again. Rey turned around to face who came in, and was pleased to see his good friend and ex tag-team partner Jeff Hardy.

Jeff hadn't changed too much since his departure from the WWE. He still donned the punk rocker clothing and kept his long hair usually in a high ponytail or under one of many hats he wore. Even though he was forced to leave thanks to what happened with CM Punk, he seemed to be much more content than one would expect him to be. He smirked at his smaller friend in the hospital bed before speaking, "How you doin, little guy?"

Rey chuckled a little bit, "Mire quién usted llama poco, el mocoso," he responded in spanish in a joking manner, gesturing his friend to come and sit. He alwasy referred to Jeff as 'el mocoso', which meant punk, whenever Jeff called him 'little man.'

The Hardy Boy let out an entertained giggle as he pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed and sat down. "So... how did things go with Angie?"

Rey's happy expression faded slightly at his friend's question, and his voice conveyed a sad tone as he spoke, "I don't know, amigo... We've been fighting so much lately... I guess I keep telling myself that everything will be okay, but..."

"But...?"

Rey turned to his friend with a weighted expression, "But... it feels like her and I have an expiration date, you know...?"

Jeff stood from the chair and gave his good friend a brotherly hug, "Nah, I highly doubt that is the case," he released Rey from the hug and sat back down, "You guys are head over heels for one another!"

Rey smirked, "I do love that woman more than words can say,"

"Then you got nothin' to worry about, bro," Jeff spoke in a positive tone before quickly changing the subject, "Anyway, I just got off of the phone with Teddy,"

Rey's mind shrugged off the emotional weights of troubles with Angelica and immediately focused intently on the matter of Alex. Rey felt his whole mood suddenly swing and spoke, "Well? What did he say?!"

"He signed the contract an hour ago. You got your wish, little man,"

At hearing that Alex had signed with the WWE, the happiness inside Rey's heart was almost too much to contain. He shouted several things in spanish as he threw his hands in the air out of excitement. This caught Jeff completely off guard and he was startled enough that he leaned back too far in his chair and fell backward onto the ground with a hard thump. Rey immediately stopped his cheering as he realized what happened, reaching pointlessly to help Jeff up even though he was nowhere near reaching his red-headed friend. Jeff groaned at the bruise that he forsaw forming on his back before slowly rolling up to his feet, glaring at Rey.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Rey shrugged, "Awwww, is the Hardy Boy easily scared? I'll be sure to remember that next time, alright ese?"

After another hour of the two good friends talking, Jeff finally left the room so Rey could get at least some rest. As Rey laid in his hospital bed, he couldn't contain the excitement behind the idea of seeing Alex again. The kid brought something out in Rey. He felt like the nerdy kid in high school who had a crush on the beautiful captain of the cheerleaders. The idea of this thought being percieved as homosexual did not phase Rey at all. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, more excited than ever since Alex and his good friend Jim would be coming to San Diego tomorrow afternoon to see Rey, then to head to the arena for Alex's first Smackdown. It would also be Rey's first Smackdown since he left for his knee, and it was sure to be a memorable one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex and James immediately booked a flight to San Diego after the contract was signed and Teddy Long had left. Their plan was to leave in two days so Alex could make his introduction into Smackdown that Friday. Teddy made sure that they knew to meet with Rey once they got off of the plan to go over everything that Alex needed to do for the show. James had made it very clear to his best friend and brother that he wanted to be there with Alex every step of the way through this new journey in his life. The two close friends then suddenly came to a very bittersweet realization: they wouldn't be in that apartment anymore; they wouldn't be near their family and friends for a long time either. James pulled Alex into a a brotherly hug as they thought about all of the great times they experienced in their home.

James, while a little emotional that everything was changing so fast, couldn't help but relish that he was in the arms of the man he cared infinitely for. Any immature dirty thoughts that would have entered James' mind were absent at this time and, instead, replaced with a feeling of pure enjoyment of every sensation that he took in. His musky smell that was attempted to be masked by Old Spice deoderant, the subtle feeling of his heart beating against his chest, his smooth, olive colored skin which harbored many scars from the martial arts classes, his breath tickling his skin. Everything about that moment seemed perfect for James until a thought crossed his mind and scared him even more than the thought of losing Alex through rejection: _Am I.... Am I in love with him...?_

Alex felt truly touched that his best friend was choosing to come with him. He felt like James was the twin brother that he always wished for as a child, only ten times better. James had always been there to protect him and care for him even when Alex was convinced that he didn't deserve any of it. As he shared an embrace with his friend, he couldn't help but realize that they had remained in their embrace for an awkwardly long time. Not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable, he let go of the embrace and gave James a confident nod,

"Well, I guess we'd better start packing,"

"Yeah..." James muttered, worried he scared Alex away,

"You okay?" Alex asked, noticing the sudden mood swing in his friend's behavior.

James looked into Alex's eyes and opened his mouth to speak when, almost as if fate found some cruel entertainment in the situation, the phone rang and broke the moment. Letting out an irritated growl which confused Alex, James answered the apartment phone,

"Hello?!" he said in angrily into the phone,

"Don't you answer the phone like that, young man! Especially when it is your own mother calling!"

Alex couldn't help but let out a childish giggle and grin. It was always easy to discern who was calling if he heard that high-pitched voice speaking awkwardly loud into the phone and into James' ear. It was Mrs. Cahill. Alex was always able to tell mostly because she had not yet quite understood that you do not need to yell into a cell phone to be heard on the other end of the phone call. Seeing his friend giggle, James rolled his eyes and smiled, finding the situation somewhat entertaining,

"Sorry, Mom,"

"Oh please. I answer my phone the same way. I just love giving my boys a hard time whenever I can,"

James laughed out loud, remembering all the times when they both still lived at home when his mother would answer the phone with an angry bark that would instantly make him and Alex laugh. As time went on when the both of them lived in the apartment, Alex couldn't help but notice that this interesting way of answering the phone must travel through genes since James began to answer the phone in a similar way. This was especially prevalent in the past few weeks since there were many anonymous calls from fans wanting to talk with Alex.

"So what is going on with Alex? I know that all those fans are hoping that he shows up again like a knight in shining armor or something,"

James smirked as he began to speak, "You know, Mom, you picked the best time in the world to call,"

Then the recounting of the night's fantastic events began. The reactions that Alex was able to hear made him laugh so hard that his stomache began to hurt. It must have gone on for an hour until Alex's cell phone sprang to life with vibration and the ringtone of "Intro" by KMFDM. Alex peered at the caller ID to see that it was a phone number that he did not recognize from another state before he answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was a hesitant silence on the other end of the phone call,

"Anybody there?"

"Y-Yeah..." spoke a man's voice in a nervous tone,

"Okay... Now that we have established that there is someone that I am talking to, who is this?" Alex's childish sarcasm shone through his snarky tone,

"I thought you would recognize my voice. After all, you did save my ass from being beaten down by a chair-wielding psycho,"

Alex's eyes suddenly widened, "R-Rey...?"

"Hola, mi amigo," responded Rey in that same nervous tone,

"Holy crap! I owe you so much for what you did, Rey. You didn't have to put your career on the line for me,"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about, hombre?"

"Teddy... Teddy said that you-"

"I _said what are you talking about_?" Rey responded in a joking sarcastic tone,

"Ohhhh.... I see," Alex laughed,

"Anyway, I was told to call you to make sure that you will be getting here at least by Thursday. There is a lot for you to do in order to get yourself ready,"

"Ready...?"

"Your first show! Teddy wants to put you on right away, remember?" Rey asked, letting his anxiety show in a slight squeak in his speech,

"That's right! That's right..." Alex's excitement was discernable at first, but was suddenly drowned out by a slight nervous fear that he would be on Smackdown right away.

"No need to worry, papi. It's the other guys in the show who should worry about getting their asses handed to them by you!" Rey giggled a little bit, getting flustered at the fact that he had just referred to Alex as 'papi.'

Alex couldn't help but blush at being called papi, "W-Well, I'll call you wh-when we land on Thursday. I'd like to meet with you right away to go over everything I gotta do,"

"S-Sure! That sounds cool," Rey responded with nervous excitement,

"Alright. I'll t-talk to you later... papi,"

Feeling too embarassed to hear Rey's reaction to the pet name, he quickly hung up the phone and, almost as though he were irritated that he sounded like a complete fool, angrily dug into his forehead with the phone like an angry teenager. _What the hell kind of impression was that?! I mean, come on! I called him papi!_

James, who had long since ended the phone conversation with his mother, watched Alex's behavior during his phone conversation with Rey. He couldn't help but slowly feel his heart break as he recognized the vibe that Alex was giving off. The way he got as anxious as he did, his nervous stutter, his beat red face... Alex had some sort of attraction to Rey Mysterio. As this thought worked its way through James' mind, his mood became somewhat dampered. He had always hoped that if Alex would show any sort of homosexual behavior, that it would be for James... Not someone else. _Wow.... I really didn't see that coming..._ he thought to himself as he watched his friend irritatingly pick apart all the stupid things he had said in the conversation. Bottling up his heartbreak, he then put on a fake smile and thought to himself, _Besides, I wonder if CM Punk or Chris Jericho are gay._

*** 2 DAYS LATER ***

The flight felt three times as long as it should have felt for Alex. The entire time was spent wondering what was going to happen in his life during the next few days and, as they drew closer to their destination in San Diego, worrying about how he looked. This made James grin childishly, but then immediately realize why Alex was so worried about his physical appearance.

Alex was a pretty good looking guy. He had short wavy hair that he had dyed a shade of dark red and usually kept it in spikes. Occasionally, a bang or two would dangle down in front of his forehead and emphasize his "messy but stylish" hairstyle that he had perfected. Alex's eyes were a deep golden brown and his skin was a very attractive smooth olive tone thanks to his Hispanic heritage. He stood at six feet and two inches while weighing a muscular one hundred and ninety pounds. Alex was by no means a bodybuilder in any sense of the word, but he was certainly bigger and more intimidating than most normal guys his age. His physical health was obviously attributed to the many martial arts classes and numerous work out sessions that he attended religously. It wasn't an obsession or anything for Alex, but more a personal goal of his to stay as physically fit as he could so he wouldn't slip into the immense depression that he experienced after everything with his family. On the flight, he wore a black tank top under a stylish white button-down shirt with nicer looking jeans and black dress shoes. Around his neck was a somewhat shiny chain with a charm that hung down to the center of his chest that depicted an evil, smiling skull.

James was also not too bad looking at all. He had dark hair that he usually kept under a black newsie cap and had a pair of lighter green eyes that were shielded by black aviator sunglasses. Alex always made fun of those glasses because he thought his friend looked like a wierd human bug, which would elicit the same angry growl from James. His skin tone was much lighter than Alex's, having been Caucasian, and he stood at five feet eleven inches while weighing one hundred and sixty five pounds. James' body, while nowhere near as build as Alex's, was still well toned as he tried to keep up a steady work out schedule. For the plane ride, he wore a black t-shirt under a comfortable black hooded sweatshirt, stylish jeans, and a pair of gym shoes. James wisely decided to dress down for the fligh since they would be sitting in the same chairs for a few hours as the plane made its way to San Diego.

Some of the thoughts that entered Alex's mind about his lifelong hero had disturbed him to a certain degree. Sure, he had seen Rey Mysterio's shirtless body plenty of times on the television, but it seemed as though seeing it in person had a profound impact on his mind. Alex couldn't help but constantly think of the sensation of Rey's breath brushing across his skin when they talked in the ring, or the feeling of his smooth skin in their handshake. As Alex thought about this, he suddenly noticed a physical reaction in his nether regions. He thanked God that James was asleep as Alex managed to slowly retrieve one of the two pillows under his head without waking him. He instantly took the pillow and held it against his chest and layed back, hiding his ever growing 'physical reaction' with the bottom of the pillow. It worried and surprised him that he would get this excited over thinking about another man, let alone Rey Mysterio. After a few minutes of trying to think of something else that would make it go away, he dismissed the odd thoughts and instead focused on what was to come. Lucky for Alex, his concentration and mental motivation was beginning to be constantly interrupted by the monstros snores that would escape James' sleeping form and echo into the rest of the aircraft. Alex caught a dirty look from an elderly woman who was two rows in front of his row and responded to her rude gesture with an immature shrug of his shoulders. As a joke, that would continue for the rest of the flight, Alex slowly reached his hand over James' face and delivered a painful flick to his friend's nose, then quickly lay back and pretend to sleep as James dazily looked around to see what woke him up.

Rey had been an inward nervous wreck after hearing Alex's voice on the phone the other night, and even moreso as he arrived at the airport to pick him and his friend up. Rey swore in Spanish when he realized that he was a half an hour early, and decided that he would just sit in one of the chairs in the terminal, dealing with the horrible torture of waiting. That was the worst part of the situation for Rey. If he had arrived at the perfect time to pick them up, there wouldn't be any window of oppurtunity for the horrible build up that usually involved thousands of nervous fears of what he might say or do. Alex had truly surprised Rey with how much of an impact he had on the "619 Superstar". He had spent the past few days, now out of the hospital, trying to come up with a good explanation as to why and how a rookie from the audience could cause such behavior. _He saved me from being utterly destroyed by Batista... but there have been others who have come to my rescue before and I thankfully don't think about them nearly as often... It could be because he is Hispanic like me... but so was Eddie and I didn't feel this way towards him..._ The explanation continued to escape Rey's grasp until he remembered the ending moments of the night of Survivor Series when he got in his car to leave Alex and James. He remembered looking down at his crotch after driving for no more than five or ten minutes to see that his pants were stretched in a tent from his manhood. He remembered laughing and blaming it on the bumpy roads and the long span of time since he last had intercourse with his beautiful wife. The possible explanation that crossed Rey's mind as he dwelled on those moments made him numb with confusion and misplaced fear, _Am I... attracted to him...?_ After a few moments of trying to think of an argument that would disprove the idea, he put the whole situation into the back of his mind as he waited for Alex and James to arrive. Rey inwardly prayed that it was not because of that reason. He wasn't by any means homophobic, but it scared him that he could have such thoughts about another man when he was married with two beautiful children.

As the seconds went by as the plane pulled up to the air port, the knot in Alex's stomache got bigger and bigger. The level of anxiety he felt was surprising. It almost felt as though he was the nerdy kid in school that was about to ask the prettiest girl in school to dance. It didn't make sense. _We already met once! Why is this so much more nervewrecking?!_ he thought to himself as James looked on with an expression of mild enjoyment and inner bitterness.

Rey tried to find the reason to remain seated as the doors opened and people started coming out of the plane, but eventually stood up nervously and peered through the crowd to try and find Alex. His heart pounded with anxiety, but also with excitement that he was about to see his Alejandro again.

Then it happened. Through the dozens of people walking into the building from the airplane, through all of the family members that were embracing after not seeing each other for so long, through the irritating airport security, through the obviously dysfunctional family argument, through the loud laughter of happy children, their eyes met. The moment they made eye contact with one another sent a very palpable feeling of desire throughout the both of them. It was almost as if they wanted nothing more than to remain in this moment for all time and lose themselves in each other's eyes. Neither men had _ever_ been this impacted by any romantic relationship in their lives, which scared them slightly. While the both of them tried to think of other reasons to explain this sudden desire, the one thought and desire that was undeniable in their minds was the desire to let all of their stressful problems fall away and stay in this moment forever.

Alex slowly approached Rey with James following close behind in a bitter mood. Suddenly, he realized that James had given him his bag and muttered something about needing to use the bathroom before walking off into the crowd. Alex was so immersed in his connection with Rey that he couldn't accurately percieve anything else going on around him. As James walked quickly to the bathroom, both Rey and Alex slowly approached one another, each step making them all the more immersed in the connection they shared. It felt like it took forever to finally come face to face, but neither of them cared. They stood no more than a foot away from each other and took in the sight before them and savored every sensation, neither of them realizing that the other man was feeling the exact same way.

Rey swallowed hard, finding that his mouth and throat were completely dry, and spoke, "H-Hola, amigo,"

Alex's mouth spread in an awkward grin and responded in kind, "Hey, buddy,"

Rey felt his face blush heavily under his red and black mask, "H-How was the flight?"

"It was p-pretty good... Heh, there was a really annoying woman who kept on shooting me mean looks..."

Rey laughed slightly while Alex tried to find some reason for why he thought that talking about the woman would be a great conversation starter.

James approached the both of them, wearing the mask of someone who was totally alright with what was going on, and gingerly yelled, "SIX! ONE! NINE!"

Rey nearly jumped out of his skin from being startled, then laughed, "Duuuude! Tienes miedo a la mierda de mí, cabrón!"

He may not have spoken Spanish, but James did recognize the last word as 'asshole,' and decided to screw around with the smaller man a little bit, bringing him into a bear hug, "Awww! That's such a sweet thing of you to say! I think he likes me, Alex!" James felt a small chunk of the bitterness he felt reveal itself in his tone, but he was more focused on joking with the WWE Superstar.

Alex laughed as Rey jokingly wrapped his arms around James' stomache and lifted him off of his feet, squeezing about twice as hard as James had which elicited a painful groan from his throat. Rey giggled as he continued the joke, "Te eché de menos baby!"

The humor continued for a few more minutes before they made their way out of the airport and over to Rey's car. As they walked, they talked about everything that had happened in the past few days and the stresses involved. Neither Rey nor Alex could resist grinning sheepishly anytime they said anything to one another, and it began to annoy James. As they approached the nice sports car, Rey spoke, "Alright, here's the situation. You guys already have a hotel suite reserved for you at the hotel down the street from the arena. If its alright with you, cabrón," he spoke to James, finding a funny pet name for him, "do you think I could drop you off at the room so you could take care of unpacking while I kidnap your amigo? I gotta get him to the arena right away,"

James raised a brow at his new pet name, then muttered something under his breath before dramatically sighing and agreeing to the plan. This plan made Alex a little nervous: they would be alone together in a car. He immediately pushed the thought from his mind as Rey and James joked before they all got into the car. The two suitcases were laid in the open seat in the back next to James as the car pulled out of the parking lot and in the direction of the hotel.

The car ride was a little bit more awkward than they thought it would be. The three men pretty much just made idle witless conversation about very general topics such as "that local sports team" or the weather. The car pulled up to the hotel and James climbed out of the vehicle with both his and Alex's luggage. Alex spoke through the open window, "Thanks, dude. You're my hero,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back here in one piece sometime soon. I might die of boredom,"

"Heh. I'll do the best I can,"

James gave a nice smirk before entering the higher quality hotel and the car pulled out of the hotel parking lot and back onto the street.

The anxiety in the air between the two men left in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife until Rey finally spoke up,

"S-So, um, Batista's been on a bit of a rampage lately,"

Alex's heart went into his throat, "I figured he would..."

"You really caught him off guard with how you so easily brought him down,"

"You mean how _we_ so easily brought him down, right?"

Rey grinned under his mask, "We did kick his ass," he then laughed,

"Hell yeah! And we'll do it again if we have to!"

The car ride did not last more than ten minutes as the hotel is only a block or two from the arena where Smackdown was to be held at. The huge structure intimidated Alex slightly from inside the car as he thought about all of the people that would be watching from the thousands of seats. Rey pulled the car into the back area of the arena where the crew and superstars would go to enter into the building and get to where they needed to go, and was somewhat surprised to see that the crew was still setting up everything. The men and women who wore all black had been walking back and forth through the doorway while bringing something from the large truck that was parked in front of the door, the back door all the way open. All sorts of lighting and sound equipment filled the truck and seemed endless as the crew slowly but surely emptied the vehicle. After Rey parked the car near the truck, they both exited the vehicle and made their way through the entrance. As they walked, Rey introduced Alex to the crew members that they would pass, making Alex dizzy with all of the names he had to remember. The both of them walked through a set of double doors and came face to face with the ring and stage, now dark since the power was not activated yet.

Alex was stunned to see that the arena seemed to be three times as large from the inside as he saw all of the empty seats. He marveled at how massive the arena was, then became visually fixated on the ring. There, he would make his debut as a WWE Superstar and give the people just what they wanted. The sight left Alex speechless and slightly emotional as he recognized that his dream was really coming true. Rey smiled as he saw Alex's facial reaction, finding himself entranced with everything about the newcomer. When he saw a small tear fall out of Alex's left eye, his smile faded, "Is everything alright?" he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder without even realizing it,

"Yeah... Yeah, everything's fine. Its just," Alex took a heavy breath before speaking again, "Just family stuff... Its no big deal. Heh."

Rey turned Alex's face so they would look into each other's eyes once again, "I know we pretty much just met, but I know when people aren't telling the truth, amigo,"

Alex felt touched by how much Rey was truly worried about how he was feeling, and he spoke after clearing his throat nervously, "I, uh... I just really wished that my brother and sister could have watched me finally make it..."

Rey's heart trembled when he realized that it was something very emotionally connected for Alex, and, with a caring tone, spoke, "You know, if you ever need somebody to talk to about _anything_, you can talk to me. No matter what,"

"Thanks, Rey. I'm fine, just a little speechless," Alex spoke with true feeling behind the words, realizing after he spoke that the 'speechless' part of the sentence came out as though he was speechless because of his feelings for Rey, and he instantly flustered.

Rey grinned like a nervous schoolgirl for a second before quickly diverting his attention back to the ring, "S-So, uh, yeah. This is where all the magic happens," he began to walk down the concrete pathway to the ring with Alex following close behind.

Alex climbed into the ring by sliding himself under the bottom rope and getting a true view of the arena. It was absolutely amazing. He was about to tell Rey how incredible he felt when the sound of the door they had just previously entered from being kicked open cause Alex to turn his head. Rey had done the same and the both of them felt the adrenaline start to slowly go into effect when they saw Chris Jericho in the doorway, wearing his usual cocky smile and carrying his usual asshole attitude.

"What the hell do you want, Jericho?" Rey demanded with an angry tone,

Chris's smirk widened and he spoke with an evil tone, "I just wanted to give our new blood a nice welcome wagon, shortie! No harm in that right?" Before Alex or Rey could respond, Chris continued, "Wait, actually there is."

There were a few footsteps heard from behind Chris and, from behind the unwanted welcome wagon, walked Batista. His rage was more than identifiable by his horrible expression and evil grin on his face. Rey immediately climbed into the ring and stood next to Alex as the two men sauntered their way into the arena and approached the ring.

Rey and Alex glanced at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to the two men and getting themselves in a fighting stance as they realized that their slow saunter turned into an all out angry sprint. Alex thought to himself, _Bring it, assholes! It's gonna take more than these two idiots to take us down!_

Author's Note: How are you guys liking it so far? Please review and let me know how its going.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The empty hallway that led to the locker room served as John Morrison's de-stress location as he paced back and forth out of mental and emotional frustration. He had lost to Drew McIntyre and, at the same time, lost _his_ Intercontinental Championship. This fact was not sitting well with the ex-champion, and he couldn't help but brood and feel more and more angry with every passing moment. It was John who exemplified everything that the crowd loved and wanted to be in the WWE, but he couldn't help but feel as though all of his devoted fans were let down. Even though John consistently displayed a carefree and cocky attitude on the outside, on the inside he was burning with a desire for redemption. This desire was only fueled by everything that was going on with CM Punk and his cry for attention, the "Straight-Edged Society." The fact that Drew McIntyre mocked him by joining up with Punk and his lackey meant that he was about to get involved with that conflict as well. _As long as Drew pays, that's fine with me. Besides, smacking Punk around a little always makes me feel just a little better._

As he was immersed in his own thoughts, he heard several loud noises as though a fight broke out. John gazed all around him to see where the source could possibly be, finding that the fighting was coming from the arena itself. John quickly ran to the entrance into the arena, pushing through the black curtain to see an all out brawl between four men. He easily identified three of the men as Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, and Batista, but had difficulty identifying the fourth guy. John hadn't seen the kid before, but he remembered hearing rumors that the guy who interrupted the match between Rey and Batista was just signed into the Smackdown roster. _Maybe that's this kid._ John thought to himself as he watched the brawl.

Rey and Alex were starting to get a little physically drained from dodging the power moves from The Animal, and also countering the attacks from Y2J. Alex just finished hip tossing Chris Jericho before turning and seeing Batista charge at him with one of his signature, and dangerous, moves, The Spear. As the larger man approached and prepared for the gut-wrenching tackle, Alex jumped high into the air and spread his legs apart so he would avoid the attack. A surprised Batista found that his reaction time was not where it should be as his tackle missed its target and caused him to launch himself into the steel post in the corner of the ring that held the turnbuckle, roaring in pain as his shoulder throbbed in pain. Unfortunately, once Alex landed from his impressive dodge, he was caught off guard by a powerful kick to his cheek from Chris Jericho, who had just finished tossing Rey out of the ring and onto the floor below. The kick sent Alex hard onto his back and disoriented him to the point where he couldn't see straight, eliciting an evil grin from the blonde wrestler.

Chris crouched down and spoke cockily to Alex, "Something wrong, newbie? Can't handle what you got yourself into?"

Alex, responding in the way he deemed proper, regained his focus and quickly kicked with his right leg, connecting with Chris's right ear. As Chris stumbled and held the right side of his head from the kick, Alex performed an acrobatic move to stand back up and face Chris in a martial arts ready stance. Just before he was about to continue his defensive assault on the blonde opponent, he was surprised from behind by a big boot to his lower back which launched him forward and onto his chest with a loud thump. Batista clutched his shoulder and grinned as he saw Alex on the ring floor writhing in pain from getting the wind knocked out of him. Before he could continue punishing Alex for what he had done, ironically enough, he was caught off guard from behind by a missile dropkick from Rey off of the top ropes. Rey had regained his composure after landing hard onto the ground outside of the ring, and chose to jump right back into the fray with one of his signature acrobatic moves to catch The Animal off guard. Unfortunately, his inward confidence that was inspired from the attack working exactly as he had hoped was killed the moment Chris's arm slammed across his chest in a powerful clothesline, causing Rey's small body to backflip and land hard on his chest.

Chris laughed at the two pathetic men on the ring floor writhing from his and Batista's attack and mocked the both of them with his sarcastic comments and cruel words, many of which involved Alex's stupid choice to make the decision to join the WWE. Batista and Chris's 'warm welcome' was cut short, however, after what happened next. The two men stood side by side and marveled at their handiwork as a double clothesline from behind caused Chris's face to collide painfully hard with the ring floor and Batista to stumble forward and into the ropes. To Batista's dismay, the momentum that was behind his stumbling was enough to cause his body to be bounced right off of the ropes and back towards his mystery attacker. Just as he was about to see who would dare interrupt their fun, a right roundhouse kick collided hard with the right side of his face which knocked any sort of sense from his mind, causing him to dazily fall on top of Chris Jericho. Both of the men were knocked out cold from the intervention, therefore giving Alex and Rey the chance to recover and identify who helped them.

To the both of their astonishment, John Morrison stood in a cocky superhero pose with his arms crossed over his chest wearing a casual outfit involving a muscle t-shirt under a button-down, stylish jeans, and brown boots. His long brown hair was kept out of his eyes by the large pair of black sunglasses with his signature symbol on each lens. In a mock superhero tone of voice, John spoke, "Do not fear, citizens. Your guru of sexiness has come to rescue you!"

While Rey rolled his eyes, Alex got to his feet quickly, keeping his hand clutched to the right side of his chest in pain, "J... John Morrison?!"

Morrison, dropping the superhero act, spoke as his arms fell back to his sides, "Uhmm... Yeah. Don't you ever watch television?"

"No! Well, I mean- Yes, I watch the show and I know who you are. Its just," Alex spoke in anxious shock, "You are John Morrison! In the flesh!"

Rey muttered under his breath, "Ugh, this is going to happen a lot, isn't it?"

John laughed at Alex's reaction to the situation, "It's all good, Rey. He _is _new to the franchise and, from what I can tell, quite a huge fan," he spoke in a lighthearted tone before realizing that Chris Jericho and Batista still laid unconscious on the ring floor, "Uhh, if you two don't mind, can we relocate somewhere else? You know, somewhere where these two won't wake up and want to pummel our faces in more than they already do?"

Alex shook the thoughts of disbelief from his mind and regained his focus on the situation, "Well, Rey and I needed to get some stuff ready for tonight. I am making my debut to the WWE tonight," Rey couldn't help but smile a little bit and pray that John wouldn't want to join the both of them. He couldn't deny that he wanted some quality one-on-one time with Alex. The possible reason why made him a little fearful, but he kept it hidden,

John was impressed. Very impressed even. It was a very rare time when a new wrestler started his WWE career so soon, but it was even more rare that they wanted him to start right away that night, "Very cool. Well, Rey, what does the kid need to do before tonight? The sooner we get away from these two idiots, the better off we will be,"

Rey's attention snapped back to the conversation when he heard John mention his name, "Well, I wanted to give him an idea of how big the arena was, then I was gonna hand him over to Frank, the entrance coordinator. Then I was gonna take him to Angelica for costume ideas,"

The three men went together to meet with these people in order for Alex to get all of the creative portions completed for his first night, then migrated back to the hotel room to relax a little bit before needing to report to the arena to prepare for the show. The three men walked through the lobby, attracting all sorts of looks from those around them, and made their way to the elevator, taking it all the way up to the correct floor. Alex got his keycard out of his pocket and pushed it into the card reader on the hotel room door, unlocking the door. He, a long with John and Rey, entered the room to see that all of the luggage that James and Alex had brought was already stored away in the drawers and closet of the larger hotel room. There was a glass door that led to the balcony that was opened to let the warm air in and two large beds positioned about a foot apart from each other against the wall. On the opposite wall was a surprisingly large High Definition television that played a previous episode of WWE Raw. On one of the beds was James, who seemed as though he would have fallen asleep within the following moments had the three superstars not entered the room.

James obviously recognized Rey and Alex, but did not recognize the long haired, very attractive man behind them. He did not realize it at the time, but it was evident that James was _very_ interested in who this man was out of instant attraction. Realizing the awkward atmosphere he caused by bolting up to a seated position the moment he made eye contact with John, he laid back down on the bed and lied, "Uhh... stupid bed springs are driving my back crazy,"

Alex and Rey traded confused looks as John found that he couldn't look away from the cute guy on the bed. _Wait... did I just think that he was 'cute?' Is that really the word that came to mind?! Come on, John. 'Cute' is not a very masculine word._ John thought to himself as he found himself scanning James up and down before shaking the thoughts from his mind and speaking with a surprisingly awkward tone, "Heh. Yeah, those bedsprings... They are quite annoying, aren't they...?" John was inwardly disturbed by how wierdly nervous he got when he spoke, and hadn't intended to make an awkward conversation out of James' comment about bedprings. _Who says that?!_ he thought to himself.

Rey and Alex couldn't help but continue to trade very confused and awkward looks from the odd behavior of James and John. After a few moments of a very awkward silence, Rey finally cleared his throat and began to speak, "Uh, sorry. I should have introduced you two to one another," Rey looked at John, "Morrison, this is Jim Cahill, Alex's best friend," he then looked to James, "James, this is John Morrison, one of the Smackdown wrestlers."

Almost as if fate found some sort of cruel enjoyment, the both of them, at the exact same moment in time, raised their hand in an awkward wave and spoke a quick and uncomfortable "Hi." This caused the both of them to freeze out of sheer anxiety and confusion before Alex finally broke the awkward moment with an exasperated sigh and falling onto the open bed, stretching his arms.

"I really hope that tonight goes well..." Alex spoke, mostly directed at Rey.

Rey instantly sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke with an uplifting tone, "Don't worry, amigo. You got this in the bag,"

Alex looked up at his hero before speaking, John slowly making his way to James' side of the room and pulling up a chair from the wooden table to sit down, "Oh really? I got it in the bag? Then how do you explain what happened at the arena? We _both_ got our asses handed to us. We'd be in much worse shape if John hadn't shown up,"

James looked to John with a thankful expression, eliciting a blush from the long haired wrestler. Rey responded, "Alex, you can't let that ambush bring you down. We were both caught off guard. Neither of us were expecting it at all,"

"I guess you're right,"

"So relax. Besides, I can't learn how to play Xbox if you are all tightly wound," Rey grinned,

Alex couldn't help but genuinely smile at Rey's miraculous way of beating down every trace of negativity from his mind with a simple smile from under his ornately decorated mask. Before long, it came time for the four men to get to the arena to prepare for the show.

Rey's car pulled up to the entrance of the arena. James gave his best friend a brotherly hug and a few pats in the back while wishing him good luck before crawling out of the car. As he maneuvered out of the vehicle, he couldn't help but accidentally land on Morrison's lap which made the both of them get even more awkwardly nervous and anxious. Too emberassed to speak anything coherent, James quickly closed the passenger side door and walked toward the main doors of the arena. John found himself staring at James' backside for a moment before shaking himself out of it. The car then pulled around to the back of the arena to the entrance that Rey and Alex had used earlier that day and parked the car in the same spot. The three men then made their way into the building and through the back hallway to the locker room where sounds of lighthearted conversations could be heard. Alex walked through the doorway last and stopped for a moment in the doorway, which caused the wrestlers within to look up. Alex had never felt more intimidated and nervous in his life as he stood there and locked eyes with several of the wrestlers that he had watched as a child. He locked eyes with Matt Hardy, who seemed unsure of whether or not it Alex was there, R-Truth, who gave him a nod in greeting, Dolph Ziggler, who sneered at the fresh meat, and CM Punk, who seemed to be in the corner of the locker room with his lackey talking about the other superstars under his breath. Alex finally gathered the courage to move to join Rey and John, placing his large gym bag on the same bench as they had chosen, and opened the locker that Angelica told him that he was assigned to.

The other superstars in the room didn't know how to react to the new guy in their ranks. Most of them just went about their usual business while Punk and Dolph couldn't help but be tempted to screw with the new meat as though they were seniors in high school and Alex was a freshman. The protective looks from Morrison and Rey were enough to keep them at bay, however. As Alex began to get dressed in his costume, he couldn't help but think to himself, _This is sure to be one hell of a night..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The seemingly endless crowd roared in anticipation for the show to begin; anxious for what action would take place before their eyes. Some twenty five thousand people filled the stands of the large arena. Seated at their table at ringside were the two commentators for Smackdown, Todd Grisham and Matt Striker, who were blown away by how many people in the stands held signs or wore clothing that supported the 619 Superstar and his Rescuer, Alex Rivera. After a few moments of the crowd cheering, Todd and Matt were given the cue from the tech crew to begin their introduction as the large stage and Titantron began to pulse and explode with light and rock music. If Todd and Matt thought that the crowd's excitement was at its peak then, they were proven dead wrong by how much louder the crowd became when the show began.

Todd cleared his throat and began speaking into his headset, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to a very special episode of WWE Smackdown! As always, I am one of your hosts, Todd Grisham,"

Matt took his cue and began to speak, "And I am your other host, Matt Striker. I tell ya, Todd, these past few weeks have been absolutely mindblowing with the controversy,"

"Tell me about it, Matt. Rumors have been buzzing all week about the audience member, Alex Rivera, who had interfered and ultimately saved Rey Mysterio from the brutality of the Animal, Batista,"

"I hear that Alex might be making an appearence tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Let me tell you, the tension in that locker room is _very_ palpable. I almost hope that Alex won't show up tonight for his own safety,"

"Why would you say that Matt?"

"Imagine the reaction of a certain large, angry, and powerful Batista if Alex were to show his face,"

As the two commentators conversed back and forth, the Smackdown theme faded out and a hip-hop song began to play through the large speakers as the curtain parted and Teddy Long made his way to the stage. As he walked, he shook hands with many of the audience members next to the entrance ramp and smiled happily at their cheering. Teddy slowly made his way up the stairs of the ring and climbed through the ropes to the interior of the ring. After circling the ring a few times, Teddy slowed to a stop at the center of the ring and held a microphone to his mouth,

"Good evening, San Diego!" he shouted into the microphone, eliciting a very loud positive reaction from the people in the audience, "Its always good to be back here on the east coast, let me tell you," he laughed gingerly, "I understand that you all are anxious to hear about my recent venture to Chicago, Illinois,"

The crowd went ballistic as their response. Last week, it had been announced that Teddy had been gone on important WWE business, which left the viewers puzzled as to his whereabouts.

Teddy grinned excitedly, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I can promise you that you will be _very_ pleased with my accomplishments there. But, rather than spoil the surprise, I have come out here to announce an alteration in tonight's main event! It was announced last week that tonight's main event would be a tag-team match between John Morrison and R-Truth, versus CM Punk and Luke Gallows. Instead, I am changing it from a normal tag match into a six-man tag team match!"

The crowd roared with its approval as Teddy continued,

"The other two wrestlers, so to not ruin the surprise, will remain a mystery until the main event takes place in this building tonight!"

The show almost seemed to flow faster than usual for the audience. They were so fixated on what was going to happen for the main event of the show that they barely paid attention to the other matchs. Before they knew it, it was time for the main event to start.

CM Punk's music began to blare from the large sound systems as his introduction video began to play on the large screen. From behind the curtain stepped Punk and his somewhat deranged partner, Luke Gallows. The two men seemed to saunter with undeserved confidence down the ramp until they reached the ring. Punk's longer black hair hung down on the sides of his face while he wore his usual outfit of a black t-shirt with a yellow speedo and matching wrestling shoes. On his forearms was sports tape that had a black X drawn onto the portion on the back of both of his hands. Luke continued to wear his 'badass' outfit consisting of a black tank top, camo pants, and black boots.

After the 'Straight-Edged Society's" entrance, the first mystery wrestler was revealed as Drew McIntyre's rock theme began to play as he stepped out from behind the curtain. He kept his usual cocky smirk on his face a long with the usual long ponytail that hung low on his back. Drew wore his signature black speedo with black boots under a stylish, open black trenchcoat. He took his time making his way to the stage, making sure that everyone in the building gave him the attention that he relished. The crowd gave its opinion strongly with the loud boos and shouting. Once Drew had finished his entrance and took his place with his two team mates in the ring, the opposing tag-team began to make their entrances.

R-Truth's intro was no different than any of his previous entrances, involving his live rap and egging the crowd on. The same could be said for John Morrison's introduction. However, there was an uncomfortable silence after the two men entered the ring and discarded their entrance props. The two men stood with a strange confidence in their expression as Punk, Gallows, and McIntyre all exchanged confused and cruelly entertained looks. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Punk took a microphone from the referee and spoke,

"Sooo...? Who is the mystery man who will suffer the same punishment that you two immature, irresponsible bags of bones will endure?"

Neither R-Truth or John Morrison lifted a finger to grab the microphone to respond, but, instead, held their cockily confident expressions.

Punk glanced back at his team mates, then continued, "Are you both deaf? Or are you stupid enough to think that you two can possibly take down the three of us-"

CM Punk's remark was cut off by the lights suddenly turning off in the arena. The Titantron lit up and began to play an introduction video for the one man that the WWE Universe had been dying to see come back. The video showed many images of Alex taking down Batista, but a few were depictions of Alex in a dimly lit alleyway cracking his knuckles, or practicing his martial arts. The song, "Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, began to play as the video progressed. At the crescendo of drums a few moments into the song, several fireworks went off at the top of the entrance ramp and the lights came back on to show a somewhat apprehensive Punk, Gallows, and McIntyre. Once the fireworks had faded, Alex could be seen walking out from behind the black curtain in a somewhat brisk pace towards the ring, an expression of 'tough-guy excitement' spread across his face. He wore a black leather motorcycle jacket with no shirt underneath, a pair of black pants that had a red, white, and black tribal design on the outer portions of the legs, black boots, and black martial arts gloves on his hands. At a specific point in the song, Alex stopped walking, then pumped his right arm in the air three times, in beat with the song, while there were three seperate firework explosions that went off in sync with Alex's movement. After a few moments of Alex taking in all the people that were going crazy from his appearence on the show, Alex took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the ring and hopped over the top rope to step in between his two partners and glare at the opposing team while smirking.

The music faded out and, after a few moments, Punk raised the microphone to his mouth to speak, "You...? Out of all of the possible choices of pathetic low-lifes to join these two idiots, Teddy picked you...?"

Alex, with no hesitation, took a few steps forward and spoke through a microphone that he had brought with him, "You see, Punk, everybody hears a certain calling in their lives that shows them what it is that they will be a part of for the rest of their lives."

Punk let out a light sigh of relief, thinking he had understood what Alex meant, "Oh, I see what this is. This calling you're talking about was to attempt to join the society of people who are better in every single possible way than every one of the pathetic meatheads that are in the locker room or watching from home. You want to become a part of my Straight Edge Society,"

Alex looked to the crowd and gestured for their opinion of the situation to be heard, to which the crowd responded with boos and slight amusement.

After Alex egged the crowd on, he brought his mic back up to his mouth to speak, "Well, gee, Mr. Punk. I mean, I never thought that you would actually consider me to be a part of your little club! I really think everything in my life is working out now! I mean, I'm now officially signed to Smackdown, and now I get to work with you? This is heaven!"

The crowd was quick to pick up the sarcasm in Alex's response. Punk obviously was not.

"You know what, I'll just go back into the locker room and let you win this one," Alex pretended to head towards the edge of the ring to leave before stopping in his tracks, "Actually... Now that I think about it, there is one minor problem with this, Mr. Punk,"

Punk rolled his eyes, "And what would that be?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, "Well, there is the whole part where... Aw, I can't say that! That would be completely inappropriate!"

Morrison, picking up on what Alex was doing, spoke, "Oh please, Alex. You can tell all of us. We won't mind!"

R-Truth would have chimed in with his sarcasm as well, but he was laughing too hard at Punk's gullability to form any sort of sentence.

"What do you all think? Should I tell him?" Alex shouted to the crowd, smiling at their response, "Well, if you guys say so,"

"Stop wasting my time, newbie. Either tell me what the problem is, or leave the ring,"

Alex smirked and took a few more steps towards Punk until he was a mere foot away from him, "The problem is that I would never dream of allying myself with a narcissistic, demented psycho like yourself or a brainless idiot like your little friend here," he gestured to Gallows, "You see: I believe in personal freedom with every fiber of my being. I believe that a person's heart is where their _real _strength lies. I believe that everybody has the God given right to make their own decisions without having to hear the pointless complaining from somebody like you,"

Punk's face went red with anger as Alex brought his face painfully close to Punk's and continued to speak, "And, as my official entrance into the WWE and into Smackdown, I plan on saving every single person in this arena and watching at home the trouble of having to listen to your annoying rambling. I plan on beating you, your little pet, and that Irish idiot down in front of thousands of people. Good luck, Punk. Hope you don't break a nail,"

Alex dropped the microphone, then backed off to rejoin his partners on their side of the ring while Punk had to be pulled back by Luke and Drew to their side of the ring. Upon rejoining his partners, Morrison spoke through a smirk, "Well that's one way to introduce yourself to Punk!"

"What did you expect? A handshake?"

R-Truth snickered before getting the final word in before the match was about to start, "Look, man, that was amazing, but now lets focus on kicking their asses,"

Before the three dings of the bell that signify the start of the match, both teams chose who they wanted to be in the ring first. On Punk's side of the ring, it was Drew McIntyre. For Alex's team, they chose R-Truth to start off from their side. The moment the bell rang, the two wrestlers began circling each other before going into a strong grapple with one another. McIntyre, after a few moments of muscling his opponent, brought Truth's head under his arm and was about to bring him into a powerful bulldog until Truth pushed his head out of McIntyre's arm. As the Scottish wrestler spun around to try to grab his opponent again, he was greeted by a high drop kick to his forehead that caused him to fall hard on his back. He quickly tried to recover, but was once again knocked down by a spin kick to his chest. Alex and John cheered their partner on as he continued his defensive assault on the Intercontinental Champion. As McIntyre stood up to clothesline Truth as he bounced off of the ropes, Truth performed his signature splits dodge to avoid the arm. As McIntyre's equilibrium was thrown off and he stumbled forward, Truth once again bounced off of the ropes and bolted towards McIntyre. Once Truth got closer to his opponent, he leapt in the air and spun surprisingly fast, colliding with Drew's chest in his signature move, the Lie Detector. Drew clutched his chest after being slammed into the ground and let out a groan in pain as Truth stood up to cheer on the crowd with a "WHAT'S UP!"

While cheering on the sidelines was good for the first few minutes of the match, John couldn't hold in his desire to rip McIntyre limb from limb, and he held his arm over the top rope while gripping the tag line and beckoning for his teammate to tag him in. Truth saw this and immediately tagged in his partner, suggesting their new double team maneuver. John smirked and nodded at the idea, and the two men proceeded to lift Drew McIntyre onto his feet and into a grapple. Truth and Morrison then performed a double vertical suplex before bolting to opposite ends of the ring to bounce off of the ropes. As they approached, Truth gave an excited arm pump to signal another move. R-Truth leapt directly upwards and landed on Drew's chest in a leg drop while Morrison performed a backflip and landed on Drew's gut in a stylish elbowdrop. The growls of pain that came from Drew made both men smirk as Truth climbed onto the apron. Morrison immediately pulled Drew up to his feet, then launched him towards the corner post of the ring, following right after. McIntyre's back collided hard with the corner before he was attacked once more from Morrison who jumped on top of the second rope and began pummeling his opponent's head with his fist. As his fist collided with McIntyre's head, he could hear the crowd counting a long. Before John could reach ten punches, however, Drew pushed him hard in the gut to get him off of the second rope. After John stumbled backwards, he ran back at Drew, who countered his attempt at another attack with a hard elbow to his cheek. John recoiled in pain and held his jaw as Drew took the oppurtunity to attack with a hard clothesline to his chest. Morrison landed hard on his back as his opponent began wildly punching his head and mid-section, having to be pulled off of John by the referee. As a last move to injure Morrison, Drew pulled his opponent to his feet and then performed a cruel DDT to his head before walking over and tagging in CM Punk, who quickly climbed through the ropes and began attacking Morrison as he lay prone on the ring floor. Alex and R-Truth tried to cheer on their teammate even though he was enduring massive amounts of pain from the blows given by CM Punk. As they did, however, Punk merely grinned evilly as he brought Morrison into a submission hold that was soon broken from a rope break.

Just as Punk was about to bring Morrison's left leg into a leg lock, he was surprised by a powerful kick from John's right leg to his chest as he lay down. Punk stumbled back a few steps as Morrison got to his feet, then broke into an angry run at his opponent. Before Punk could do anything to injure John further, however, he was brought down to the ring floor by one of Morrison's signature moves, the Up Chuck. Both men lay on the ring floor in pain as their respective teams tried to coach them into tagging someone else into the match. John slowly crawled towards Alex, who had his hand anxiously reaching over the top ropes, as Punk slowly made his way to tag in Luke Gallows. He stopped, however, when he saw that John was going to tag in the new guy and immediately did his best to shake off the dizziness that followed John's jumping kick. Eventually, Alex realized what Punk's plan was and became all the more excited to get in the ring. Truth was blown away with not only Alex's excitement, but also by how much the crowd was going ape shit at the thought of Alex being tagged in. After a few more moments of John making his way to Alex, he made a successful tag to Alex and immediately rolled out of the ring to be examined by R-Truth. Now Alex stood on one side of the ring, R-Truth was examining John's battered body outside of the ring, and Punk stood opposite Alex in front of both of his tag-team partners who all grinned eagerly at the thought of Punk taking him down. One thing that Punk found hard to believe was that Alex did not show a single sign of fear or anxiety. The two of them slowly approached until they were mere inches from one another, locked in an intense, angry stare into each other's eyes.

The situation remained tense for a few more moments before Punk tried to catch Alex off guard with a right hook. This failed, however, as Alex moved his upper body backwards just before the fist was about to collide with his cheek. Alex then dodges the two other punches that followed the first, then caught Punk's leg as he tried to plant his right foot into Alex's gut. Taking advantage of his weak equilibrium, Alex held onto his opponent's leg and dropped to the ring floor while pulling down hard on the limb to take Punk down to the ground. Before letting go of his leg however, he flipped Punk over onto his stomache and into a painful Single Leg Boston Crab, eliciting several desperate and loud screams of pain from Punk. Not wanting to be disqualified, Alex let Punk's leg go and broke out into a sprint to deliver a powerful leaping drill kick to the chest of Gallows, who had spent the whole match waiting to be tagged in. The kick was enough to launch Gallows back and into the barricade, sending horrible pain shooting through his entire back. Before Drew could do anything to avoid a fate similar to Gallows, he was surprised by the hands of Alex gripping both sides of his head, then being pulled down hard onto the top rope which pushed painfully into Drew's throat. The move acted similar to a slingshot, Drew's head rocketed backwards, a long with the rest of his body, and landed very hard on the floor of the stadium.

After disposing of his opponent's partners, Alex turned to continue his attack on Punk, but was caught off guard with a kick to the gut. The kick sent pain shooting through his entire midsection as Punk pulled Alex into a grapple in an attempt to follow the kick with a DDT. As Punk was about to pull Alex down, however, the move was countered as Punk was instead lifted up over Alex's head and into a reverse suplex. After his back collided into the ring floor, Punk writhed in pain as Alex got back to his feet and immediately ran towards the ropes opposite Punk's prone form. After bouncing off of this set of ropes, he rocketed towards Punk, hopped over his opponent, then leapt onto the first and second of the ropes to use them as a launch pad. Using the force from the ropes, Alex performed a backflip and aimed for his elbow to collide hard onto Punk's chest. The maneuver was performed perfectly and, upon collision, Punk let out another painful scream. Then, rising from the ring floor after his impressive move, Alex took a few moments to take in the crowd that was screaming in approval and ecstasy. He saw James leaning against the barricade and cheering the crowd on and constantly shouting his name. Thinking that now would be the perfect time for his finishing move, he threw up his arms as his hands formed the "Devil Horns" and let out a powerful roar before pulling Punk to his feet and immediately launching him against the opposite set of ropes while Alex waited. As Punk came flying back at him, Alex slid in between his legs and grabbed his feet out from under him, causing Punk to fall flat on his face. Without letting go of Punk's legs, Alex turned and brought both of Punk's legs into an excruciatingly painful Boston Crab. Not two seconds went by before Punk began wildly hitting the ring floor to show that he gave up, which is when Alex let go of the submission hold.

The three dings of the bell rang clearly and Alex's theme began to blare through the speakers of the stadium as the crowd went wild. Before doing anything else, Alex slid outside of the ring to check on Morrison and R-Truth. Truth had successfully brought him to a weak standing position and, even though Morrison endured a beating, he was alright. The three of them made their way up the ramp and onto the stage, where all of them gave their own signature pose as their opponents angrily watched from the inside of the ring.

The three men made their way backstage and were immediately greeted by James and Rey, who gave the three men their excited congratulations. James brough John into a close embrace for a few moments before the both of them immediately realized the circumstances of their situation and immediately broke apart, leaving Truth to wonder what that awkward moment was about. Rey brought Alex in a brotherly hug and spoke, "Congratulations on your first official win, amigo,"

The words had a soft tone and meant a lot to Alex, and he couldn't help but ask, "Would you want to go out sometime?" He knew full well what he was asking, and he was perfectly okay with it. After taking down CM Punk and making a huge impact on Smackdown on his first night, he was feeling ecstatic and courageous and felt that if he didn't confront his feelings head on, he may never understand what he was feeling for Rey.

Rey slowly broke the embrace and looked into Alex's eyes, somewhat taken aback at the bluntness of the question, but not finding any reason to say no to the question. Before he could give his brain the chance to come up with an excuse, he responds, "Tomorrow night?"

"6:30p.m.?"

"My place?"

"Sounds like a plan, amigo," responded Alex, his anxiety catching up with him.

As the two men awkwardly made plans, John and James, not oblivious to their mind-numbingly obvious sexual tension, did their best to distract R-Truth with idle conversation while walking away from the men who seemed frozen in their tracks by their eye contact once again.

Before long, Rey and Alex realized that they were standing in the middle of the hallway mere inches from one another without having said a single word and made odd excuses for places they had to be or things they had to do. As both men turned and went their seperate ways for the day, Alex turned back towards Rey and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately, the bad timing made the words remain silent and Alex continued on his way with an inward irritation. Little did he know that Rey, not a moment after, had done the exact same thing towards Alex as he walked away. One thought remained true in the both of their minds, however:

_Tomorrow will certainly lead to a change in their friendship._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex's palms were sweaty and his face was beat red as he looked at himself in the mirror, trying hard to think of what he could possibly do to make himself look presentable for his and Rey's "date."

Rey sat on his bed with his head in his hands as he couldn't decide between wearing a pair of nicer dark jeans with a button-down, white shirt and his favorite necklace, or a pair of torn lighter jeans with a black t-shirt and another necklace that was given to him by his late friend Eddie Guerrero.

James paced back and forth in his hotel room with his cell phone in his hand as he debated whether or not to call John to see what he was up to and, hopefully, if he wanted any company.

John Morrison flipped through the channels on his television like a mindless zombie as he tried to gather the courage to go over to James' room and flat out kiss him. It soon got to the point for John that he couldn't bear to sit in his room any longer, and that he had to take a big risk. After checking how he looked in the mirror, and refreshing himself with a quick spray of cologne, he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him, heading over to James' room.

This night was sure to be an eventful one.

****6:17 P.M.****

The anxiety that was boiling inside Rey was almost unbearable as he stared at the clock next to his king size bed in his own home. His wife and kids went over to their grandmother's house two days prior, leaving the home empty except for Rey. He decided to wear the torn lighter jeans with the black muscle t-shirt and his Guerrero necklace a long with a black and white mask. Even though he had worn this particular combination of clothes many times before, he felt that it wouldn't be good enough for the time he was going to spend with Alex.

As for what Rey had planned for the night: he had several food dishes prepared as a celebration of Alex's victory the night before on Smackdown. Some would have to be heated up but it wouldn't be a big deal. After a nice dinner, he then devoted the next chunk of time to goofing around on his XBOX, watching a movie, or just talking in the family room that he had taken the time to clean and light a few candles because he felt it would fit the atmosphere. It wasn't an ornate plan, but it would be nice for this "date."

Rey wasn't sitting right with calling it a date. He was still inwardly questioning whether or not he just felt more close to him because of Survivor Series or something else, but deep down he knew that this question would have to be answered either tonight or in the very near future.

Alex's taxi pulled up to the large home of Rey Mysterio and his family. After accidentally overpaying the driver, he exited the yellow vehicle and checked his watch. Alex grimaced when he saw that he was early and paced back and forth anxiously as he debated whether or not he should activate the doorbell next to the large gate now or wait until the proper time. He wore a black tank top under a stylish white button-down shirt with a nice pair of black pants and shiny black shoes. Around his neck was a dog tag that was given to him by James as a gift in high school. After only a few moments of deliberation, he decided to dive in head first and press the buzzer which made an irritating noise in the speaker.

Rey nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the buzzer at the front door and nearly flew down the stairs and to the front door to activate the microphone on his side to speak through to the gate, "I-Is that you, Alex?"

Alex hesitated before holding the mic button on his control panel and speaking into the device, "Uh, y-yeah. Its me,"

"Okay. Come on in, amigo," Rey said in his best attempt at playing it off as though he was totally relaxed.

As Rey opened the gate from the control panel at the front door of the large house, he remembered that he wanted to turn on some music while they ate. He quickly ran over to his stereo system and quickly picked a random playlist on his ipod to play through the speakers throughout the house before sprinting back to the front door. Lucky for Rey, the song that began to play was a song by Hoobastank called "Same Direction."

Alex walked quickly up to the door and awkwardly waved at Rey through the glass of the windowed door as Rey unlocked the door and let him in.

Rey spoke first, "Hey buddy! I'm glad you came!" he realized after he spoke that he sounded way too excited, and inwardly kicked himself.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I always like hanging out with buddies of mine," the only thoughts that entered Alex's mind were of instant loathing of that as his first thing to say to his hero.

The two made small talk as they made their way into the kitchen to where Rey had set up the dinner table with a very nice table setting and a lit candle in the center. Alex took in the fantastic home that he was inside and how beautiful every bit of it was as Rey retreated into the refrigerator to retrieve the food items that needed to be heated up. He had to make the pasta and heat up the chicken that was to be mixed in with it a long with put the ceasar salad together. While he retrieved the items, the worst thing that could possibly occur happened before Rey could realize it. On the ipod, the next song that came on was "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga; the very same song that Rey had recently become obsessed with for obvious reasons. Quickly placing the uncooked pasta on the kitchen counter, he walked quickly to his ipod and went to the next song of the playlist. "Ooops! Sorry, my daughter likes to put some wierd stuff on this thing all the time," he spoke as he went back to preparing the dinner. Thanks to the mask he wore, Alex would not be able to see the heat that rose into Rey's face.

Alex had never heard the song before, and, lucky for Rey, he had not had the chance to hear the actual name Alejandro in the song before it went to the next one. "Ah, its alright. I'm not a big Gaga fan anyway," he laughed nervously. He then noticed that Rey was preparing the dinner, "Do you want some help?"

"Oh, no. I got it, amigo- AHH!" he hissed in pain as the water that came out of the kitchen faucet that he was going to use to wash his hands was very hot, which made him clumsily drop the package of uncooked pasta on the kitchen floor.

Alex instinctively made to help Rey out by picking the pasta up off of the floor. As he did, Rey also had bent over to grab the package. As if fate wasn't entertained enough by these two men, the both of their heads bumped into one another as they both bent over to grab the package off of the floor. Alex and Rey both made awkward grunts as they held their heads in slight pain. They then couldn't help but start laughing for a few minutes as they considered their current situation. After their laugh, their eyes met once again since they were even closer to each other than the night before and all thoughts of anxiety and predictions of how the night would go melted away. Rey shivered as he could feel Alex's breath tickle the skin on his face. A single thought entered the both of their minds and, before their bodies could resist, the both of them excruciatingly slowly leaned in towards one another.

Their eyes closed, their mouths opened, and their heart stopped before their lips met in the softest of kisses that lasted for what seemed like forever. Neither of the men felt or thought anything that would lead them to break the kiss and they were perfectly ecstatic for that. Their constant inward debates over sexuality, taboo, and past experiences all disappeared and the only thing that existed for these two men was this beautiful kiss that happened completely by a fortunate accident. It meant more for the two of them than it could ever mean for anybody else in the entire world.

After a few more moments, they pulled apart and opened their eyes once again into their mesmerizing gaze. Neither of them knew what to do, but what happened next settled their nervous heartbeats. A grin spread across both Alex's and Rey's face as they couldn't contain their happiness for what just happened.

"So..." Alex began to speak, "... did we just...?"

"Yeah.... I think we did..." Rey answered the unfinished question in a breathless voice,

"Can I ask...?"

"Yeah..."

"Can we...?"

Reading Alex's mind for the third time, he leaned in and the next kiss that took place was much deeper and passionate, but not out of control. It was merely a testing of the waters for a second time, so to speak. Exploring the possibilities of making out with another man was something they needed to do. Especially with each other, since their feelings for each other finally became clear in their own minds. After what seemed like ten minutes, they pulled apart for air and giggled to each other for a few moments before Alex spoke,

"Now then... Since that is out of the way, how about you let me help make dinner?"

"And after that?"

Alex smiled cutely, "That'll have to be a surprise for the both of us, I think,"

Both men stood up from the floor, feeling largely more relaxed and calm after finally connecting with their desire for one another, and began cooking together. As they cooked, they couldn't help but smile broadly and joke around with each other because they were happier than they had ever been. As they cooked the mexican pasta, numerous songs played through the expensive sound system that both Rey and Alex knew and memorized by heart. Needless to say, watching Rey sing a long with the Glee version of "Dream On" in Spanish into a wooden spoon/makeshift microphone was one of the most hilarious spectacles Alex ever had the privelage to witness. As such, Rey found that singing a long with Alex as they sang "One" by U2 was more fun than he predicted.

As they finished cooking the meal, they sat down at the table and began to feast. They made a large bowl of spicy mexican pasta with a side of ceasar salad mixed with slices of chicken. If Rey and Alex weren't debating over which musical artists were better, they were simply gazing across the table at each other with smirks on their faces.

Alex spoke, "So tell me, Mr. Mysterio..."

Rey looked up from his plate as pasta that never made it into his mouth fell off of his fork, making Alex laugh a little,

"What are you thinking about right now?"

Alex couldn't help but grin as Rey's face flushed and he struggled to swallow his large forkful of pasta, "Well, I don't know if I should tell you, Mr. Rivera. It ruins the surprise you know," Rey smirked back at him,

"Does it now?" responded Alex in a somewhat flirty tone,

"Uh huh. You will just have to wait til after we eat," Rey remarked as he winked slyly across the table to Alex.

For both men, it almost felt as if all of the fearful anxieties involving their possible interest in homosexuality became censored, thereore only leading both men to accept the very strong possibility that they very well could be gay, or at least bisexual. Mysterio didn't let any fears about what his wife and children would think kill how surprisingly happy he was. It almost felt as if this was how it was supposed to be instead of the constant stressful fighting that took place almost every single night that both Rey and his wife were home. He knew that it would be tough for his son and daughter to come to grips with, but he had raised them to respect all alternate lifestyles because of their differences.

After they had finished eating, they cleaned their plates in the kitchin sink that, for Alex, was more ornate and styled than any other kitchen sink he had ever seen. Then, satisfied with both of their plates being clean, Rey led Alex over to the television room where a large HD television was placed on a dresser against the wall with two large posters that advertised Wrestlemania and featured himself. A few feet in front of the television was a large, very comfortable brown leather couch beside two comfy chairs and two end tables with large lamps. All of the lights in the room, to Alex's astonishment, were all operable from a remote control that could either dim, or turn off the lights completely.

"Nifty," Alex stated as Rey dimmed the lights and turned towards him and pushed him lightly on the couch,

"Alright. Name a movie you would like to watch right now. Don't even think about it, just say the first movie that pops into your mind and I will see if I have it,"

Alex was bashful, "Aww. Why don't you pick one, mister movie watcher? You are the gracious host after all,"

"Nuh-uh. This is all on you, amigo. Su eleccion," Rey responded partly in Spanish. It absolutely drove Alex crazy how sexy Rey sounded when he spoke the language.

Alex gave his crush a mocking glare before suggesting the movie entitled "The Crow", to which Rey had smirked and opened one of the large dresser drawers that held many of his movies and, almost in an instant, the DVD appeared in his hand. He quickly opened the box and removed the DVD, then placed it into the machine before joining Alex on the couch. He pressed the play button, put the controller on the table, then put his arm loosely around his crush. Alex glanced at Rey, then the arm, and reached for it to be brought closer around his shoulders as he tried to cuddle into the smaller man. Apparently, as he did so, he accidentally brushed against Rey's ticklish arm pit which elicited a high pitched giggle from the mexican wrestler. Seeing the dark enjoyment in Alex's eyes at this, Rey tried to escape and avoid any further tickling, but was too late as Alex's hands clamped on his sides and would not let go. The two wrestled back and forth on the couch until Rey ended up pushing Alex off of the couch and pinned him against the ground, holding his hands up above his head and firmly on the carpet. The two laughed for a little while longer before they once again became enraptured in each other's eyes.

"Hello, Rey..." Alex spoke in a soft tone,

"Hola, Alejandro," responded Rey,

"Can I ask you something...?"

"Ask me anything,"

"What would you do if I told you that, even though I don't understand how it happened, I have had the biggest crush on you?" Alex smirked at the smaller man that was on top of him,

Rey matched his crush's grin, then pretended to ponder the question before responding, "I think I would have to, first, tell you that I am just as puzzled as you are," Alex's smile faded, but Rey giggled a little to encourage him, "since I am in the exact same shoes you are in. Then I would tell you that the feeling was most definitely mutual. And finally," Rey started to lean in, "probably finish by doing this,"

Before Alex could say anything, Rey had smothered him in a deep, passionate kiss that caught him completely off guard and caused him to moan lightly. It started out as a simple kiss, then escalated into a passionate and borderline violent make-out session. As they kissed, Rey let Alex's hands free and soon after felt fingers caress his face outside of the black leather mask while the other hugged him closely from his upper back. Rey's right hand held the back of Alex's hand while the other brushed his neck and cheeck, getting lost in each kiss that they shared. After a few minutes, Alex pushed Rey over onto his back before crawling on top of him and immediately returned his lips back to Rey's full, and delicious lips. Suddenly, Rey softly pulled away from the kiss and stared into Alex's eyes as he spoke, "I want you to do something for me,"

Alex folded his arms across Rey's chest and rested his chin on top of them, "Anything,"

Rey paused for a moment before speaking, his words carrying more weight than one would think,

"I want you to take my mask off."

The words almost made Alex's heart stop beating, "Are you sure?" The question was answered with a caress from Rey's right hand,

"I couldn't be more sure of anything else in my life right now,"

Alex gently took the hand that caressed his cheek into his own and planted several soft kisses onto his palm before nodding with a sentimental smirk. He knew that Rey never showed his face to just anyone; only the people who mean a lot to the mexican wrestler ever got to see his real face. To put it lightly, Alex was truly honored and touched by the request and could feel his heart begin to race. After a few slow seconds, Alex took a deep breath and, after being reassured by Rey's smile, pulled the velcro strap apart with a slow movement. After the strap was free, he lightly hooked his thumbs under the mask and pulled slowly up over Rey's head. Once it was completely off, Alex couldn't believe what he saw. Rey had never stopped staring into Alex's apprehensive eyes as he lifted the mask off.

Alex was speechless as he gazedinto the real face of Rey Mysterio, and couldn't help but smile broadly at how absolutely adorable he was. He held the mask in his hand as he scanned each smooth feature on Rey's face. From his breathtaking full smile to his beautiful soft skin and adorable nose. Slowly, he caressed the bare cheek of Rey and couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as Rey closed his eyes and held the hand against his face. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity of pure bliss for the both of them.

Rey opened his eyes and with an endearing tone, "Alex...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Have... Have you ever been with...?"

"No... You...?"

"Never..."

The words were exchanged with such delicacy until Alex leaned down to go into another soft kiss, pulling Rey close after caressing both sides of the mexican's face. The moment their lips met, however, Rey's phone began to vibrate and his entrance theme for Smackdown became audible. Both men, heartbreakingly disappointed, separated themselves from one another so Rey could retrieve his phone from his pocket and answer,

"This is Rey?" Alex could hear a panicked voice through the speaker of the phone, "Whoa, slow down, amigo! What's wrong, Jeff?" It was their mutual friend Jeff Hardy.

"Get over to the hotel right now! Punk wasn't too happy about losing last night to Alex and he's taking it out on Morrison! I got a call from Alex's friend just now and am almost there! They need you and Alex RIGHT NOW!"

"Puta madre! We'll be there soon!" shouted Rey into the phone before hanging up the phone,

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, worried,

"John and James are both in big trouble!"

Both men flew out of the house and into Rey's car after his mask was put securely back on his face. They then heard the tires screech as they peeled out of the driveway and onto the road. As they drobe, they prepared themselves for the inevitable conflict between themselves and the "Straight Edge Society" until they pulled into the large driveway of the hotel and immediately burst out of the vehicle without even turning it off. They didn't bother waiting for the elevator and, instead, chose to sprint up the stairwell after rushing past the front desk. Both men, being as physically fit as they were, cleared the several flights of stairs without even breaking a sweat. It was what stood in the doorway of James' hotel room that might be a little tough to get past.

Alex and Rey sped through the door to the correct floor and locked glares with a very large Luke Gallows who was just as angry as his "sponsor" was for losing the Tag match. As both Rey and Alex sprinted towards the large man, he braced himself to take them down in a double clothesline. Seeing this, Rey used his speed and athletic ability to run a long the wall for a few steps, then launched himself at Luke as Alex slid across the ground for a sweeping kick. Rey was caught by Gallows, but was able to deliver two hard punches to his angry face before Alex's sweep connected perfectly. The sweep sent Luke to the ground after he dropped Rey on his feet.

"Get in there! I got this bitch!" Rey shouted to his partner,

Alex gave him a reassuring nod before climbing quickly over the downed giant and bolting into the room. Morrison was slumped on the ground unconscious, covered in bad bruises and a little bit of blood dripping from the top of his forehead as he lay on the lap of James, who had a bloody lip, and was trying to revive him. On the other side of the hotel room was Hardy who was intensely grappling with a vengeful CM Punk until Hardy was able to kick him off and launch him near the door, seeing that Alex had come to help. Punk quickly stood up and, after locking eyes with his real target, darted at Alex but let out a loud growl as Alex dodged out of the way of his pathetic tackle and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"You motherfucking asshole! Was yesterday not enough for you, Punk? You've gone after those close to me, so you have done what few in this world have: ROYALLY PISS ME OFF!" screamed Alex in a terrible rage,

"Fuck you, Rivera! You don't own the place just because you got signed by a corrupt manager! If you would have let me, I could have saved you from the hypocritical assholes you call your friends! But you chose to start a WAR!" Punk shouted back before breaking Alex's grip and delivering a very sharp elbow strike to his right temple, drawing blood. CM Punk then bent Alex's arm into a standing armbar and shouted directly into Alex's ear as he growled in pain, "Trust me, newbie. We are leaving now, but don't you dare think that this is over!"

Before he knew it, Punk had shoved Alex into the very same wall he pinned his enemy against, feeling his head bounce off. Punk then darted out of the room and grabbed his lackey before darting down the stairs that Rey and Alex had entered from. Rey specialized in taking down bigger guys since he was always the smaller combatant, and was able to easily hold his own against Gallows. After seeing them run off, he bolted into the room to see both Morrison and Alex passed out on the floor a long with Hardy who was examining his wounded shoulder. Rey popped out of the doorway to scream, "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" before running back in to pick Alex up and lay him on his lap, trying to wake him up with a few shakes of his body, "Come on, amigo. You gotta wake up! Alex? ALEX WAKE UP!"

His friend slipped in and out of consciousness, without any control over what he came out of his mouth. Alex sounded almost as though he was drunk,

"Reeey? Heeeey buuuuddy!" he spoke dizzily, finding his head difficult to keep up,

"Are you alright Alejandro? Help will be here soon, alright amigo? I hear someone calling an ambulance,"

"You always make me smile when you call me that you know," Alex looked very tired,

Rey couldn't help but look down at his crush and smile at that, "You gotta stay awake, buddy,"

"I guess I can try. I had the wierdest dream just now, heheheh,"

"You'll have to tell me about it,"

"Well, one of the things that was really sweet was you called me 'mi amore,'" Alex whispered, making Rey fluster as he felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

Unknown to the both of them, however, James had heard every word out of his friend's mouth. James had been glaring intensely at Rey since he burst in the room and checked on his friend. After setting a few pillows under John's head, he asked Hardy, "Can you take care of these two? Rey and I need to have a little chat," Not waiting for a response, he took a hold of Rey's collar and pulled hard, dragging him out of the room and into the stairwell. Before Rey could protest, he felt a powerful punch collide with the right side of his face,

"ARGH! What the hell was that for, Jim?"

"For being the sole reason that my best friend and I got our asses kicked instead of just having a normal life at our apartment!" James punched him again with his other hand,

"Gah! Stop it!"

"That was for not being there to save Alex!" James felt tears start to stream down his face as he made to hit Rey one more time, breaking out in a sob as his fist was caught by a confused Rey,

"What the fuck is your problem, Cahill?"

"And that is for stealing him from me!"

Rey let James' hand go as the words hit him right in the heart. James slumped on the one of the stairs crying as Rey was stunned. He had taken the object of James' affection from him. He was already loved by someone. He felt tears begin to well up in his own eyes as he felt his emotions tear apart. "I.... I am so... sorry, Jim..."

James picked himself up, crying, and shocked Rey when instead of another punch, he was pulled into a tight hug. James spoke in between sobs, "But I know that he will be so much happier with you than he ever could be with me,"

Rey leaned into James and reciprocated the hug as he felt tears stream down his own face, "I never wanted things to be this complicated or dangerous for you two. I swear. I only had the best intentions for the both of you,"

James did his best to calm the mexican down as he cried, "It's okay Rey. I apologize for being so harsh. You did your best and you came to our rescue. I can't thank you enough for being as good of a friend as you are to the both of us..." James brought Rey's eyes to meet his so he could understand how serious he was with his next statement, "But if you hurt him..."

Rey spoke sternly and with conviction, "I would never let that happen.... I... I care for him a lot and that is the last thing that I will ever allow to happen,"

Rey's voice began to shake as though he were about to cry once more, so James spoke up, "I know, Rey. I've seen how you two act together and I know you two are destined to be something great. Just promise me that you two will be as happy as you can possibly be every single moment you two are together,"

This was it. The moment Rey took a hold of his fearful heart and took a stand on who he wanted to be and who he cared for the most. This moment would decide his future of either being in a truly perfect, loving relationship, or live in misery never knowing the happiness he would feel by being with Alexander Rivera. After a few moments, Rey opened his mouth to speak two simple, yet very powerful words,

"I promise."

(((How did you guys like it? Be sure to leave a review! More to come!)))


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I hope you all like where the story is going. If you guys have any advice or precitions, or even criticisms about the story, please review and let me know. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8

After a few more moments of waiting around, during which Alex passed out from the bump on his head he sustained from the cruel attack by CM Punk, the EMTs finally arrived to bring both John and Alex to the hospital to take care of their injuries. Normally, Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy welcomed the moments when everyday people recognized them, but now was the least oppurtune time for the EMTs to try and strike up a conversation with them, considering the circumstances.

Rey, who had begun to feel as though he should protect Alex, ordered that they stop wasting precious time talking instead of getting his friends to the hospital. He didn't mean to sound bossy, but it surely came off that way before he climbed into the back of the ambulance with James and Jeff, sitting closely next to Alex. Not caring who would see or care, he lightly picked up Alex's hand and held it in between his own, his fingers interlacing with that of the unconscious man on the stretcher in front of him. The more Rey thought about CM Punk's cruel attack on his friends, the more inwardly angry he became; the stronger his desire for vengeance became. Jeff glanced at the odd gesture from Rey, but decided to question him about it when they got to the hospital. The air was already tense enough; Jeff didn't want to make it any worse by questioning Rey about his devotion to his wife and children.

As the ambulance siren blared out into the night sky and sped over the various bumps and potholes in the road, John Morrison's eyelids slowly slid open as he regained consciousness. He slowly surveyed his surroundings, his eyes meeting with James' who, seeing his friend now awake, lightly brushed his hand over John's shoulder in an endearing way,

"Hey, Johnny,"

John's brow furrowed as he felt horrible, throbbing pain in his head, "Jesus... What the hell happened?"

"The Straight Edge Society happened..." Rey growled from his seat,

"Great... Knowing that makes my head hurt even worse,"

James then lightly put a hand on John's forehead and brushed the stray hairs out of his face as he spoke, "I owe you a lot, Johnny,"

John, despite his horrible headache, couldn't help but smile as he spoke, "For what? Pushing you out of the way of Punk's super kick and taking it in the face, which then led to me hitting my head on the air conditioner?"

James glared jokingly at his friend on the stretcher to lighten the mood, "Yes... That would be why..."

"Meh. No biggie, Jimmy," John snickered before wincing in pain,

Jeff scoffed at the self proclaimed 'Guru of Greatness,' "Most guys don't have the energy or the effort to joke around after hitting their head that hard on an air conditioner,"

"Well, you know me, Jeff. I do what I can,"

The three men laughed, but fell silent when they sensed that Rey was in no laughing mood at all. In fact, they could sense the fury seeping out of his every pore. He had simply been staring emotionally into the unconscious form of the man he cared for more than anyone. Seeing Alex asleep with an oxygen mask strapped on his face and a bandage wrapped around his head was tough for Rey to see, and he couldn't help but feel helpless.

Finally, the ambulance pulled into the emergency room parking lot and the back doors opened to show two ER doctors that were assigned to take care of John and Alex. They pulled both stretcher's out of the ambulance, set up the wheels, and began to quickly push both men into the hospital. After James, Jeff, and Rey hopped out, Jeff spoke sternly to James,

"Go ahead with them. We'll be right behind you,"

James raised a brow, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Rey and I just need some fresh air after that fight is all,"

Rey remained expressionless as he was held by the shoulder by Jeff, then watched James nod and run off to catch up with his friends.

The moment that James was out of earshot, Jeff forcefully turned Rey so that they were facing each other and looked him right in the eyes as he spoke, "What is going on, Rey?"

Rey shrugged Jeff's hands off of his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about, amigo," he tried to lie,

"Bullshit, Rey. Tell me what is going on with you and Alex,"

"Nothing is going on-"

"Stop lying, Rey! If it were nothing, you wouldn't have rushed so quickly to his aid after seeing him hurt. If it were nothing, I would have had to call both you and Alex separately rather than find out that you two were spending some time together doing whatever it was that you were doing. If it were NOTHING," Jeff shouted, "I wouldn't have seen you holding his hand and looking at him as though he were Angie!"

Rey was silent out of both fear and lack of any good lie to use to explain everything that Jeff was demanding to know about.

After a few moments, Jeff spoke in a more calm tone, "Rey... Just tell me... I can promise you that no matter what it is, we are still going to be as good of friends as we are and always have been..."

Rey slowly looked up at Jeff with tears in his eyes as he finally opened up to his friend about everything that was going on, "I... I honestly can't explain why it happens... Whenever we are in the same room, I get shivers down my spine... Whenever we talk, I feel butterflies in my stomache... This kid has been driving me bat shit crazy and, wierdly enough, not in a bad way..." Jeff remained focused on Rey, thinking of the last time he had herd his mexican friend speak about someone this way: his wife Angie. Rey wiped several tears away as he continued, "Every time I see him, something inside of me screams for something _more_. And every time I deny those thoughts, a part of me aches from heartbreak! I'm scared and confused because I have never felt this emotionally and physically attracted to _anyone_! Not even Angie!" Rey's voice raised into almost a shout before he couldn't speak anymore without sobbing. Rey was by no means one to cry at the first sign of negativity. The reason it made him so emotional about the whole situation was he hadn't talked about it to _anyone at all_. It always took a lot to get inside the mexican wrestler's head which is why Jeff was so impacted by every word that came out of his friend's mouth.

Hardy pulled Rey into a tight embrace as a brother as Rey continued to lose it emotionally and feel more tears streak down his masked face. Jeff spoke with a softness that not many are privy to, "Rey, listen to me... No matter what fears you have of possibly being interested in men, there is _nothing_ wrong with being true to your heart about who you want to be with. You don't have to do anything now, but, after you, hopefully, take some time for yourself, I hope that Angie is made aware of who your heart truly belongs to... Alex, despite the fact that I've only really met him a few times, constantly surprises me with the amount of heart he puts into everything he does. Not to mention that I can see that he truly cares about you just as much as you care about him," Rey looked up at Jeff as he finished, "And don't worry. You'll have my blessing no matter who you choose to be with."

The two long time friends embraced for a few more moments before beginning to walk into the emergency room lobby to see Morrison with a bandage on his upper forehead and his arm around James as they hobbled over to one of the waiting room seats. Rey and Jeff couldn't deny that the spectacle before them was too humerous to not comment about as they approached,

"So... let me get this straight: You hit your head, therefore you can't walk on your own?" Jeff asked,

John blushed, "W-Well, I was just, you know, uh, being extra careful..."

Rey snickered, "Realmente espero que se quede cuidado al terminar encima de conseguir una habitación, de lo contrario aunque no voy a poder dejar de Alex de patada en el culo que hippie," Jeff laughed out loud at Rey's comment. While the two of them were tag team partners, Rey took it upon himself to sign Jeff up for some Spanish lessons. Within a year or two, Jeff understood the majority of everything Rey would say.

James blushed a bright red as he changed the subject, "ANYWAY, I'm pretty sure that one person can stay with Alex in his room overnight while everyone else has to wait til tomorrow to visit him," he glanced at Rey, as did everyone else.

Rey smirked at everyone, "Thanks... I promise that I will call all of you if he wakes up,"

John smirked, "I'm counting on it, squirt,"

Normally, Rey would have slugged Morrison in the chin for referring to him as 'squirt' but he knew that John meant it as a term of endearment. Rey walked down the hall towards Alex's room after giving hugs to the other guys, feeling almost as if a weight had begun to lift from his shoulders. They all knew about his and Alex's complicated relationship. As he reached the doorway to Alex's room, he stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself, then walked through the doorway.

Alex was curled up in a loose ball under the two blankets that came with the bed. It appeared that he had woke up at some point, but the doctors wanted to keep him overnight just in case something came up in his medical tests. Rey couldn't help but relate the sight of Alex sleeping adorably in the bed to that of a sleeping angel. With each rise and fall of Alex's chest in each breath, Rey couldn't help but smile brighter and brighter. Not wanting to wake him, Rey stealthily took his jacket off and laid it over the top of one of the chairs near the hospital bed and approached the sleeping man. He stopped at the edge of the bed and couldn't resist lightly running his fingers through Alex's hair. Rey saw Alex shift a little, almost as if he were unsure who it was, then watched as his body and expression relax. Rey could have sworn that Alex had smiled lightly before whispering, "Hey, Rey." And slowly opening his eyes.

Rey slowly withdrew his hand from Alex's hair and pulled up the chair he laid his coat on top of before responding, "Hola amigo," his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke with Alex.

"How is everyone?" Alex whispered, very tired,

"They are all fine. They all are worried about you, Alejandro,"

Alex smiled lightly again, "And you?"

Rey couldn't help but grin at Alex's fatigued attitude, "Lets just say I was on the verge of a heart attack." Before Alex could respond by telling him not to worry so much, he was gently shushed by Rey and felt his hand lightly cover his mouth. Rey then spoke again, "We can have this conversation in the morning. You need to rest, alright?"

Alex nodded slowly, "Thank you... papi,"

Rey couldn't help but grin as he heard Alex refer to him as papi; the very same thing that Rey had accidentally called Alex in their first phone conversation.

Before Alex closed his eyes, he asked, "Think you could do one thing for me?"

"Anything, Alejandro,"

Alex smiled sweetly, "Come up on the bed. Sleep next to me."

Rey couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the sweet request from the younger man. He slowly rose from the chair, leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on Alex's cheek before agreeing to do so. He took off his sneakers and anything in his pockets that would make it uncomfortable for himself and placed all of the items on the side table next to the window of the room. He then slowly crawled into the bed, under the covers, and laid on his back as he wrapped his arm around Alex, who snuggled into the mexican man's chest, using it as his pillow while interlacing his fingers into one of Rey's hands. As the both of them relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep, they couldn't help but still believe that even though Punk had attacked all of them and put Alex into the hospital, the night could not have ended in a more romantic way for Alex and Rey.

When morning came, it was Alex that awoke first. He had to take a second to assess his surroundings, but then remembered falling asleep in Rey's arms, therefore feeling safer than ever before. He then noticed that, apparently in the night, Rey had taken his shirt off to get more comfortable. Alex couldn't help but be a little curious as he lay on the mexican's bare chest, and lightly traced his fingers across the bare skin on his upper chest, savoring the feeling of Rey's soft, smooth skin. Rey hadn't made any sort of physical reaction, since he was sleeping like the dead. Alex loved feeling the chest under his head rise and fall in a low hum as Rey slept.

Alex then got a little nervous as he realized that by touching Ray's bare chest, it had a mesmerizing effect, leading him to explore a little more of the bare chested mexican laying next to him. He ran his fingers up and down the man's chest and stomache, then traced the letters of Rey's stomache tattoo "Mexican" several times. Alex then realized that there was a tent in the sheets right where his own nether regions were. Apparently, the curiosity that was involved with touching Rey's bare chest was getting Alex excited. While he was tempted to continue, he didn't want to 'jump the gun' and do something that he would regret. Alex slowly sat up in the bed, but, as he did so, he heard a whiny moan come from Rey and he couldn't help but giggle. He then heard Rey speak, almost as if he were half asleep, "Why did you stop?"

The younger man couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush as he tried to ascertain the meaning behind the question. He quickly responded with, "W-Well, we are in a public hospital, and, um, I mean, not that we would do anything horribly inappropriate, I was just saying that-"

Before Alex could stutter any further, he heard Rey start to giggle at how nervous the younger man became. "I was only kidding, you know," he laughed a little more, then continued, "Or was I...?" It was at this point that Rey jokingly opened his eyes into a suspicous expression, his eyebrow raised.

Alex knew that he should get up and get dressed, but instead, he laid himself back down onto Rey's chest and pressed his lips deeply into the lucha libre's in a beautiful kiss. After a few moments of their kissing becoming more and more interesting, Alex pulled away and looked straight into the dark, adorable eyes of Mysterio and spoke, "How about we leave this place before someone walks in on us?"

After the two men took care of all of the necessary paperwork at the hospital and checked out of the large building, they hailed a taxi and headed back to the hotel. It was there that somebody took the liberty to take care of Rey's vehicle and make sure that somebody was there to guard it while its owner was away. Rey was impressed by this and gave the hotel staff free tickets to the next WWE show that would be in town. The moment both men entered the expensive vehicle and closed the door, they couldn't help but turn to stare at each other, their hearts fluttering with anxiety and hesitance.

Alex was the first to speak, "Rey-"

"Please... You can call me Oscar,"

The younger man couldn't help but smirk, "Alright, Oscar... What, uh... What are we doing...?"

Oscar took a shaky breath, then spoke, "Before we worry about that... Let me say something first..."

Alex nodded and waited for the masked man to speak,

"I've been married for a long time... I have two wonderful children and a beautiful wife. My life altogether was well blessed by whoever is upstairs..." he continued, "... but it honestly all pales in comparison to the moment I saw you... It confuses me to no end, but it also feels right... Alex, I am addicted to being around you... Now, it may have only been a few days, but these past few days have been fantastic for me. Despite the two ambushes we have fought our way out of,"

This made Alex smirk a little more,

"But I don't care who tries to come our way and screw with us... The bottom line is... I'll take on whoever thinks they can fuck with either of us as long as I can continue to be with you... That is... if you will have me..."

Oscar looked down for a moment and waited for a response from Alex. He was slightly surprised as he felt Alex's hand lift Oscar's chin so their eyes could meet once again. Alex had an adorable expression on his face as he spoke, "I guess you can stick around, Rey-Rey. As long as there is no more singing to Lady Gaga,"

Both men giggled before being pulled into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

((I'm still here! Don't forget to Read and Review! Sorry about the long delay, guys! Enjoy!))

Chapter 9

The door to the motel room opened slowly as James entered and kept it open for John who was still a little dizzy from the attack the night before. After nearly falling on his ass, and laughing about it, John was a little surprised as James caught him and helped him to the bed. John also couldn't resist a little laugh when, rather than setting him down nicely on the bed like he thought, James just pushed his chest so he fell on the soft mattress and bounced slightly. He looked up from his position on the bed and spoke, "Pfff. Some caretaker you are!"

James, after closing the door and dropping the paper bag filled with headache medication for John on the dresser next to the television, turned to the long-haired man with a look of faux anger, "Hey, the doctor said you are cool to walk on your own. Therefore, you don't need me playing the part of your little butler! Heheh," he snickered. The skinnier man then plopped himself down on the other bed with a sigh after turning the television on for background noise. Even though it was just a motel, James could not get enough of the beds. For some reason, anytime he would go on any sort of vacation with his family that called for a night in a motel, James was the most excited. He remembered being bored at several points during a vacation and begging to be taken back to the hotel to sleep in the comfy beds while his parents did all of the boring things.

James let his upperbody fall back onto the bed as he closed his eyes for a few moment, relaxing his mind of the tension that had built up over the previous 24 hours. As he lay there with his arms laid above his head, John couldn't resist visually investigating the kid's tired form. Even though he was still recovering from the beating he recieved from Punk and his lackey, he was able to take in the sights of the other man's body. He felt oddly intrigued by the boy and how he had acted when they were hanging out. It was like he felt a feeling akin to the feeling of being on a date with a really cute girl. He was surprised when the realization of that fact hadn't phased him as he continued to watch James as he rested his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed, James couldn't help but feel that John was watching him from his bed on the other side of the room. He couldn't resist startling him,

"See anything interesting?" James asked with his eyes still closed, waiting for John to give some sort of excuse for his staring,

"Uhm... Yeah... I actually do..."

This made James open his eyes in surprise and sit up to look at John, who had sat up and continued to look at his expression with a nervous smirk and scratching of the back of his head. _Oh Jesus. Way to go John._

"And that is...?" James couldn't help himself. He felt his heart flutter a little and his mouth dry out as the words came out. He didn't realize that his expression showed one of vague excitement and hope in anticipation of John's response,

_Well... Here we go, Johnny boy... Inwardly crossing my fingers and hoping this doesn't screw everything up..._

Rather than answering, John slowly slid to the edge of the bed to stand and walk closer to James, who had been following him with his eyes. He paused at the edge of the bed, very close to the other man, before slowly leaning down and lightly kissing him on the lips. Both of them found their eyes closed and they held the light kiss for a while before slowly separating and looking into each other's eyes. After a moment passed, their lips met much stronger and James pulled John onto the bed next to him as their makeout session continued.

*** MONDAY NIGHT RAW ***

The events of Friday Night Smackdown, specifically the events surrounding Alex's introduction and instant stardom, had the WWE Universe absolutely buzzing. So much that Vince McMahon invited Alex to make an appearance on Raw that very next monday. Alex agreed, as long as he could bring Rey with him since they were starting a tag team of their own. At least, that's what he told Vince. In reality, the two of them couldn't resist being attatched at the hip to one another. Whether it was watching movies on Netflix or watching paint dry, the two men couldn't resist being around one another.

After the introduction for the show, Alex's intro, "Higher Ground" began to blast and Alex repeated his entrance for the Raw crowd the same way he had performed it for the Smackdown crowd. After he got into the ring, he immediately picked up a microphone that a referee had left for him at the edge of the ring and raised it to speak, only to be stunned by how much the crowd was going nuts for him. After circling the ring a few times, listening to the WWE Universe, he finally shouted into the mic, "WWE Universe! How are you doing tonight!"

He couldn't help but smile at the crowd's response and began to speak. "Now listen, guys, I have had quite a wild ride since Survivor Series. I gotta tell you, it has been AMAZING! Not only did I take down Batista with Rey, but I also got to beat down the Straight Edge idiots with Drew McIntyre!" The replay of his victory at Smackdown played on the Titantron as he spoke, "I am so wired about the whole thing that I can promise you that it will not stop there! I plan-"

Alex was interrupted by the lights dimming to Randy Orton's entrance theme, "Voices". More intimidated then frustrated, Alex turned to face the intruder with a stern expression, seeing the Apex predator slowly walk out onto the stage with his Viper T-shirt on and a pair of jeans. The crowd was surprisingly torn; half the crowd cheered for him while the other half booed. Randy's expression and body language proved that he was in the mood to crash the party, and the smirk on his face only reinforced that notion.

Randy held up a microphone to speak, "Tell me, Alex... What makes you think you can just show up on Raw, MY territory, and think that you can do whatever the hell you want just because you took down a couple second rate losers?" The words hit Alex somewhat hard, but he refrained from speaking until Randy finished, "Do you realize how much that bravado and naive attitude begs for someone to cut you down to size?"

Alex took a moment before responding, "Nice to meet you too, Orton. Your point is?"

"My point is, I'm interested to see if you really are as fantastic as the WWE Universe thinks you are. I want a match. Tonight. Against you,"

Alex smirked, "If you are expecting me to back out out of fear or intimidation, you can forget it,"

"Good. Then it will also be a no disqualification match. Anything goes, rookie. You really think your streak is gonna hold up after I break you down til there is nothing left?"

Alex paused. A no disqualification match with Randy Orton was pretty much suicide. He took a couple moments and walked back and forth, listening to the crowd slowly cheer for him more and more. After another moment of the crowd cheering, Alex turned and faced Randy once more, holding the microphone up to his mouth and uttering one word,

"Absolutely."

*** RAW LOCKER ROOM ***

Alex couldn't relax after his match with Randy was made official as the main event of the night. He found himself pacing back and forth in the guest locker room, trying to get himself into the strategic mindset that he would have to be in for the match. As he paced, he turned to see Josh, the usual guy that would interview any superstar before a big match, with a camera.

"Oh, geez," Alex sighed,

"Hey, Alex. I know you must be feeling a little tense after Randy Orton made his presence known earlier tonight,"

"You really are Captain Obvious, you know that?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what your strategy was for taking down the Viper himself,"

Alex paused, feeling his tension cease and his heart start pumping, "He underestimates what I got up my sleeve. That is gonna be his downfall. Tonight is a night he won't ever forget,"

Josh smiled and shook Alex's hand, "We'll be cheering for you, Alex."

As Josh and the cameraman walked out of the room, they were surprised when Rey burst through the door, "Are you LOCO? Did you hit your head harder than we thought?"

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Rey,"

"I'm sorry, but... what the hell are you thinking? There is a reason why Randy is called the LEGEND KILLER! Even Undertaker has been defeated by him!"

"I'm aware of that Rey-"

"Then tell me why the hell you agreed to the match!"

"If I'm gonna make an impact in the WWE, I can't back down from a challenge. Let alone one as huge as this. I know I can beat him, Rey. It'll be a fight for my life, but I know I got it in me,"

"Alex, just listen to me-"

"REY!" Alex shouted before calming himself down and looking into the eyes of his love with an expression of apology, "I'll be fine, alright? No hay sacrificio no hay victoria,"

Rey couldn't help but smile when Alex spoke Spanish to him. Nevermind the fact that it was a Transformers quote, he thought it was cute, "Alright. I got your back, ese. Just don't let your guard down for a second,"

After a quick hug from Rey, Alex heard one of the crew members tell him that it was time for him to get ready. He gave a wink to Mysterio as he walked out of the room and towards the arena, Rey watching after him with a worried look. As he walked, he kept his gaze glued to the floor as he continued to get himself mentally prepared for the fight that was about to go down. As he walked, Alex caught a glimpse of someone in an orange shirt out of the corner of his eye, but didn't bother to really look to see who it was. He was far too mentally preoccupied to care who was backstage.

Alex once again performed his usual entrance as his music blasted throughout the arena, getting himself pumped up with the energy the crowd was giving off. Even when faced with the Viper, the WWE Universe still cheered for the rookie. As his music ended and he stood in the ring, he turned to the stage and waited for his opponent, whose music began to play. As usual, Randy took his time with his slow and steady walk from the stage, down the ramp, and to the ring. This time he wore his signature outfit that showed off the tattoos on his muscled body. Alex was far more focused on the eyes of Randy than his body, however. It felt like those eyes were peering deep into his spirit to pick out any weaknesses that presented themselves. He felt a chill go down his spine as he continued to stare into those eyes.

The bell had rung but neither man had moved a muscle. After a moment of stillness, they approached one another slowly until they were inches apart, continuing to glare into each other's eyes. In an instant, however, the stillness ended as Randy caught Alex off guard with an assault of attacks to his head from Randy's right arm. Before Alex could regain his composure after being pushed into the turnbuckle from the punches, Randy flung him across the ring and hard into the opposite turnbuckle, causing him to bounce off and land hard on the ring floor, growling at the sudden pain of the impact. Alex was able to flip onto his stomache and slowly stand back up as Randy merely stared with an evil smile on his face from the other side of the ring. The brutal assault was enough to get Alex's survival instinct in gear, and even Randy Orton felt a twinge of uncertainty at the visible change in the rookie's attitude. As Alex stood back up, he slowly held a hand out and beckoned Randy to come at him with everything he had. The crowd roared in appreciation as it was a reference to one of the WWE Legends, The Rock.

Randy accepted the challenge from the rookie, and sprinted towards him with intent to take him down. Alex, feeling righteous fury, sprinted towards his opponent with equal ferocity and leapt into the air to deliver a powerful drop kick to the chest of Randy Orton, causing his frame to collide loudly with the ring floor and elicit a growl from the Viper as he lay on the ring floor clutching his chest. Alex, not missing a beat, got back up to his feet, bounced off the ropes, and slid on the ground to kick hard into the shoulder of Randy Orton to cause him to roll out of the ring and onto the floor. Then, he waited for Orton to get to his feet before running back against the ropes once more, then diving high over the top rope to tackle Randy to the ground again, suffering some of the impact as both men hit the ground. The crowd roared for Alex to get up as both men struggled to regain their composure; Orton nursing the pain in his shoulder and chest as Alex was rubbing a spot on the right side of his head that hit the ground awkwardly after his acrobatic attack. Just when Alex was about to get to his feet, using the barricade as support and listening to the fans right behind it, he was put through a considerable amount of pain as he felt Randy grab onto his hair, pulling back, and forcing Alex's head to collide down onto the barricade. The impact was enough to send Alex reeling as he nearly collapsed, but met the ground hard once again as Randy clotheslined him with his left arm. Alex felt as though the entire arena was spinning as he slowly began to get back up, the Viper watching with a maniacle look of enjoyment as he prepared to attack again. As Alex got to his feet, he quickly outmaneuvered Randy and threw him into the steel post of the ring, his shoulder once again being injured. As Randy bounced back, Alex vaulted off of the barricade and delivered a hard kick to the temple of the Apex Predator, knocking him to his knees.

Alex then slowly approached Randy, pulling him to his feet, intending to throw him into the barricade behind him. As he made to launch his opponent, he was caught off guard when Randy didn't let go and instead reversed the attack, causing Alex to ram the right side of his body hard into the barricade, causing significant damage to the wall. The rookie let out a roar of pain as his arm stung and twinged from the impact; something happened to his shoulder. The next few minutes led Alex to suffer more brutal attacks; being pulled into a submission grapple that involved his bad shoulder being wrapped around the steel post of the ring, and then having the weight of Randy's body come down hard in a knee drop onto his stomache. It was when Randy's intentions became clear when he grabbed a steel chair from the arena floor and looked at the rookie with evil intent. Randy tried to pull Alex's bad arm into the steel chair as it was opened so he may use the chair as a torture device, but the rookie still had enough fight in him to fend the Viper off with a sharp kick to his neck. Angry, Randy delivered a soccer ball kick to Alex's gut, causing another scream in pain. Then, Alex looked as Randy seemed to be waving someone down from the stage. Alex looked from his sprawled position on the ring floor to see that Randy's Legacy Lackies, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes were sprinting from the stage to the ring. Alex felt anxiety and fear start to set in as he hoped he could find a way out of this predicament.

***BACKSTAGE***

Rey spoke in a tense voice, "Look, I know we've had our problems in the past, but if we don't help him, he won't walk out of this arena in one piece! I know your beef with Randy is bigger and badder than anything you and I had, and that's why I'm asking for your help! I can't just leave him to be fucked up by the Legacy and Orton! Will you please help me...?"

***IN THE RING***

Alex was dizzy from all the pain he had been put through by Randy and his buddies. He had just finished getting used to the pain in his shoulder when Cody and DiBiase threw him to the ground with a double-team suplex onto the chair Randy had grabbed. Alex was barely able to scream in pain before Randy came down hard with an elbow to his chest, laughing at the rookie's squirming on the ring floor. Alex was able to roll on the ring floor to one of the turnbuckles, clutching his arm and growling in agony. He gave the three of them a dark glare before smirking and finding his second wind. He grabbed onto one of the ropes with his good arm and roared as he pulled himself on top of the ropes. Cody and Ted's expressions were priceless ones of shock as Randy smirked. Alex then gestured to Eddie with his good arm with his signature taunt and leapt into the air as Cody and Ted began to run towards the turnbuckle, performing a perfect cross body to catch the both of them. He then quickly rolled to his feet, but wasn't expecting another elbow from Randy to his temple, flooring him instantly. As Cody and Ted got to their feet, they heard the crowd explode with screams from someone walking out onto the stage.

They turned to see Rey Mysterio, looking more angry and furious than they had ever seen before. That didn't matter, however, as they beckoned for Rey to bring it, Randy smiling evilly at Rey before stomping on Alex's bad shoulder, causing another scream to be audible. Rey's eyes widened before returning to a glare as he looked behind him and gestured for someone to join him. The mere sight of his partner was enough to instantly wipe the smirks off of Cody, Ted, and even Randy's face.

It was John Cena. And he looked just as pissed as Rey.

The two men on the stage nodded to each other before taking off at full speed towards the ring. Cody and DiBiase both climbed out of the ring to meet the new combatants head on, but were almost instantly disposed of as Cena delivered a mean spear to Rhodes, and Rey had caught DiBiase in his signature Bulldog. Randy stepped toward the two men, daring them to get in the ring as Alex had an idea, seeing what Rey and Cena were doing.

Rey had climbed on top of Cena's shoulders and had prepared himself to bounce off of the ropes and into the ring to attack Orton, but Randy was obviously prepared to catch the Master of the 619. Alex decided to try out another move he'd always wanted to try in order to give Rey the oppurtunity he needed. He struggled to his feet and leaned against the ropes, shouting, "ORTON!"

Randy turned his head and was met face first with a super kick from Alex, nearly falling over until Rey had leapt from Cena's shoulders onto the top rope where he performed a powerful missile dropkick that landed Orton on his back hard. Cena smirked as the plan came together before returning his attention to Legacy, performing a double clothesline as they attempted to run past him. He then pulled Cody onto his feet to launch him into the air with an Attitude Adjustment onto the form of DiBiase, disabling them from the rest of the match.

For his final move, Alex climbed to the top rope and once again taunted as Eddie Guerrero did as Rey did the same from the turnbuckle next to his. They then both launched off and landed hard on Orton in a double frog splash, before Rey rolled away to give Alex the chance to pin. The referee, who seemed to be nearly invisible in this match, got into position...

1..

2..

3!

"Higher Ground" began playing as Alex rolled tiredly off of his opponent and grasped onto Rey's arm to stand himself up. The crowd was cheering wildly in appreciation as Rey raised Alex's hand. It was when Cena climbed into the ring that Rey and Alex paused their celebrating, unsure of whether or not Cena was going to remain friendly. Considering that they just finished taking down Legacy, however, John was willing to let grudges die, extending a hand to Alex in congratulations. Alex felt his heart skip a beat as he shook hands with Cena, finding that he was smiling broadly. Then, to have tonight's episode of Raw to end with a lasting image, the three men threw their arms up and roared in victory as they faced the camera that was recording the match.

**Rey's Hotel Room**

The door opened roughly as Rey kicked it open, helping Alex over to one of the large beds. The fight took its toll on Alex as his shoulder was in a hefty amount of pain a long with his right ankle. As he slowly sat Alex on the bed, he spoke,

"Need another ice pack?"

"Nah, this one's workin just fine," Alex responded, gesturing to the pack that was wrapped around his shoulder,

"Alright. Ummm... Do you need some painkillers? A drink? Maybe something to e-"

Rey was cut off by Alex pulling the masked wrestler into a deep kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. After slowly pulling away from the kiss, Alex spoke in a low voice, "I'm not made of glass, you know. I can take quite a punishment,"

Mysterio caught on to the game that was being played and responded in kind, "Don't tempt me, Alejandro," before meeting Alex's lips with his own and leaned forward until he was on top of the younger man on the bed.

The kisses began to get more and more passionate as Alex opened his lips and allowed Rey's tongue to explore, finding that their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Eventually, Alex used his good arm to begin to quickly unbutton Rey's button down shirt before ripping it open out of impatience. Rey didn't care at this point. In fact, he was turned on heavily by the roughness of the younger man, shrugging his shirt off before lifting Alex's shirt up over his head, being gentle when it came to his injured shoulder. Soon, both men were shirtless and felt their skin connect as they began to make out just as passionately as before. As they kissed, Alex undid the velcro strap on Rey's blue and yellow mask and pulled it off of his face, caressing the skin underneath as he shivered in ecstasy at feeling Rey's bare chest on his own.

The once masked wrestler then pulled back from the kiss as he noticed the hardness of the younger man tenting his pants. Alex looked at Rey with a quizzical expression as the smaller man smirked and began to slowly undo the button and zipper of the jeans.

"Oscar..." Alex spoke with a dry mouth and throat, "a-are you sure ab-bout this...?"

Oscar responded by bringing Alex up into a seated position on the edge of the bed and into another deep kiss, "Absolutely," he smirked before beginning to kiss his way down Alex's neck and chest, savoring each moment as he came closer and closer to his goal. Having undone the button and zipper, Oscar lifted Alex up for a moment as he clutched the waistband of both his jeans and boxers and slowly lowered them down, never losing eye contact with Alex's beautiful form. As the pants and boxers were pulled down, Oscar was impressed with the 7 inch, cut length of his Alejandro. He began to elicit small moans and murmers as he kissed the inside of his thigh and began to move closer to his fully erect cock. After putting Alex through enough anticipation, Oscar licked the length of his member slowly from the base, all the way to the tip before enclosing his mouth over the tip and sucking lightly. The moans that came from the younger man enticed Oscar to continue, relishing the effect this was having on the boy. He then opened his mouth wider and took in as much of him as he could and began to bob his head on Alex's member, experimenting with this new sensation.

Alex found himself panting and moaning in approval of Oscar's movements, placing his good hand on top of his lover's head and feeling his hair as he was being sucked. He loved it when Oscar would look up at him as he sucked with his beautiful eyes. This continued for a few more moments before Alex pulled Oscar off of his cock, out of breath,

"I-I'm.. I'm cl-close to-" Alex was cut off and let out a loud moan as Oscar knew exactly what his lover was about to tell him, wanting to taste his seed. As such, he began to go further down, deepthroating as much as he could, and sucking with more vigor, causing Alex to begin to tense up. As Oscar watched his lover's body continue to tense, he prepared himself as he wrapped one of his hands around the cock as he sucked to jerk him off at the same time. In an instant, he heard Alex heave a loud moan and felt his body flex and contort as he tasted the seed that was exploding out of Alex's cock, swallowing as much of it as he could. Since this was his first blowjob and he had not perfected the activity, some of the semen dripped down the length of Alex's cock as his orgasm finished. Oscar swallowed the rest of the salty liquid before licking the strands of cum that ran down Alex's member and onto his balls. After lapping up the rest of the cum, Oscar returned his lips to Alex's in another kiss.

Alex was in ecstasy as he tasted himself in Oscar's kiss, whispering in Oscar's ear, "Your turn, baby. But we are going to do something a little different,"

This made Oscar's eyes meet with Alex's in a cautious expression, "You mean...?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever...?"

"No. You'll have to go very slow, baby. I want you inside of me, Rey Mysterio,"

This was enough to expel any hesitation or doubt from Oscar's mind as he kissed Alex deeply before rummaging through the drawer next to the bed for the lube, not noticing that Alex had begun to undo his pants quickly. Oscar was turned on by the roughness of Alex as he pulled Oscar's pants all the way down and without a second's hesitation, taking as much of Oscar as he could into his mouth, finding that he could deepthroat quite well. This made Oscar moan and yell in pleasure as he guided Alex's head with his right hand. For Alex's first time sucking another man's penis, he was a natural. Oscar threw his head back for a moment and enjoyed the feeling for a few more seconds before pulling his cock out of Alex's mouth, rubbing the saliva up and down the shaft of his slightly smaller, yet thicker 6" uncut cock as he gestured for Alex to lay on his back. Alex did so with his legs raised somewhat to give Oscar easier access, feeling no inhibitions about what was about to happen.

Oscar spit into his hand and continued to rub it all over his cock as he used his other hand to lightly massage Alex's entrance after lubing it up with saliva. He loved seeing Alex squirm in even more pleasure as his cock began to twitch back to life once again. After another moment went by, Oscar slowly inserted his pointer finger into Alex's hole, slowing down when he heard a hiss escape the younger man's lips. Taking a much slower approach, Oscar inserted the rest of his finger into his entrance and held it there so Alex could get used to the feeling. This went on for another couple minutes as Oscar's second and third finger were inserted. It was when Alex gave Oscar a look of desperate wanting that he knew it was time.

The smaller man positioned himself in between Alex's legs and shivered as the tip of his cock met the asshole of Alex. Then, excruciatingly slowly, he began to push forward, feeling the head of his cock go in. He kept his gaze fixated on Alex's face, willing to pull out if it would be too much for him. Instead, Alex gave a hungry look to Oscar and gestured for him to keep going in with his foot. Soon, both men were in ecstasy as all of Oscar's length was inside of Alex. Slowly, the smaller man began to pull out then go back in in a pumping motion. He could see that Alex was experiencing a myriad of sensations, but knew that he didnt want Oscar to stop since he felt Alex's foot continuing to guide him from behind as his legs were wrapped around his back. The pumping began to get somewhat faster as Alex begged for more between breaths as he was feeling the pain slowly go away. Soon, Oscar found himself slamming into Alex with everything he had and was turned on even more by Alex's encouraging moans and yelps. The feeling of Alex's ass wrapped around his cock felt heavenly and like nothing he'd ever felt before. Oscar found that he was getting close since he felt his balls start to tingle and his leg muscles tensing. In a breathless, growl, Oscar spoke,

"You want it, papi? You want me to cum inside you?"

"Fuck yeah, Oscar. I want it, baby!"

Hearing Alex's answer, Oscar then began to fuck Alex harder than the thought he could before he felt himself start shooting hot cum inside of the younger man, roaring in ecstasy as he was experiencing his orgasm. Alex loved every second of it and guided Oscar into pumping into him a couple more times before Oscar's length relaxed and went soft. In a tired, "I'm spent" sort of gesture, Oscar collapsed face first onto the bed next to Alex and let out a fake snore, causing Alex to laugh out loud.

"Oh, I get it. It wasn't all that exciting, was it?" Alex remarked,

Oscar raised his head and faced his lover, caressing his cheek as he stared genuinely into Alex's eyes, "On the contrary, papi... It was beautiful from start to finish..." he smiled brightly before kissing Alex in a light, sweet kiss.

Alex opened his eyes after the kiss, then snuggled up against the smaller man after getting under the blankets with his naked form. Within minutes, the both of them found themselves slowly drifting off to sleep. Just before they did, however, Alex whispered,

"I love you, Oscar..."

Oscar found himself blushing as he responded, "I love you too, Alejandro..."


End file.
